


Future Light

by Suhafer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhafer/pseuds/Suhafer
Summary: Hinata found time machine and decide to ask Naegi for go back to the past in order to save the world from despair.Notes:It happens before Dangan Ronpa: Future Arc but i'll take reference from there, as well from Despair Arc.I don't own dangan ronpa.New chapter: Hiatus (sorry for the inconvenience, my script lost and i need more times to write it again ~_~)>.*Other tag will be added later.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a conversation between Naegi and Asahina before arrive in the mysterious island, Jabberwock island.

“Naegi, Naegi !”.

“…oh, what’s wrong?”.

“Well, you look so pale. are you okay?”

“Oh, i’m okay Asahina”.

“Mm, are you sure you alright?” said Asahina worried.

“Yeah, sure” i said while giving her a smile.

“If you’re feeling not well just say it,okay”.

“Yeah, thanks for worried about me Asahina”.

“By the way Naegi, do you think we will be alright ?”.

“About this trip ?”.

“Yeah” She said with doubt.

“Don’t worry, sure they are in despair side before, but now is different”.

“Yeah but i don’t know...It just i’m kinda nervous right now. Cuz until now the one who visit or communicating with them is you, Kirigiri, and Byakuya. I hope they will welcome me”.

“Hahaha, well...it will be weird for me to know that you are so nervous about meeting new friends you know”.

“Hm, you right, why i must nervous? I mean they are our seniors and friends. Thanks Naegi, i’m feeling more better right now. I think i want to meet them ASAP”.

“Well, that’s Asahina that i know”.

“Ng...Naegi, about our purpose this time. we’re not only come to see them huh ?”.

“Yeah”.

 

I took out a document from my bag and gave it to her. After read it, Asahina's face becomes surprised.

 

“Naegi, this is...”.

“Well, i don’t believe it too”.

“But how? where do you get this Naegi ?”.

“Hinata sent it one week ago. It seems he found it while exploring the island”.

“If this report is right then what exactly is that island”.

“Yeah, that island is mysterious. Even before we choose it as place for neo world experiment, it’s been categorized as forbidden island. Well, i don’t know the reason but i choose that island because that place is not easy to found”.

“Yeah, but time machine? They aren’t joking right ?”.

“That’s why we come Asahina. We need to know the truth”.


	2. Game (Re)Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Only person which have a crazy idea to save remnants of despair that fit with this job”  
> -Hinata Hajime-

After some minutes, at last we arrived in Jabberwock Island. When we left our ship, i saw Hinata was standing in front of port gate and there was a person with pink hair beside him, i think he is Souda.

 

“It seems you are fine”.

“Yeah, it seems like that” Hinata answered with smile.

“Naegi, do you bring my request?”.

“Yes, your request is in the ship. You can take it right now”.

“Wuuuhu, thanks Naegi. Its been a long time since the last package you sent. I worried that you forget us”.

“Sorry, but the situation is kinda dangerous. We don’t want to take risk that they find you all”.

“Oh, i just remember we are still criminal out there. Okay, i’ll take my stuff then, once again thanks Naegi”.

“Yeah”.

 

Then Souda went to the ship while pulled the wagon for carrying his stuff to the car in the front of port.

 

“Looks like we still need more time until we can go out from this island”.

“Yeah, future foundation still dangerous right now. Wrong step and you all will be killed. We still searching a way for making they believe that you all are fine right now”.

“After what we did, i think it's impossible”.

“Don’t worry, everything will be alright, we will work hard to make sure you all get your life again!”.

“Well, you are so kind Naegi, as expected from Super High School Level Hope”.

“Hehe, you just exaggerate it”.

“And you are...”.

“Ah, i’am Asahina, Naegi’s friend and i work in future foundation too. Nice to meet you”.

“I’m Hinata, nice to meet you too. By the way are you...by any chance have the title Super High School Level Swimmer before?”.

“Eh, how do you know ?”.

“Just guess i think”.

“It seems you are getting used with your body right now”.

“Yeah, for now i can control it but wrong step and he will show up”.

“Hm, but i believe you can take care of that. I’m sure because you are strong”.

“Well, thanks Naegi”.

“Uh, you two, what are you talking about ?”.

“Do you remember Izuru Kamukura ?”.

“Yeah, one of the most dangerous despair person with multitalent”.

“Hinata is him”.

“Huh, Hinata is Izuru ?!”.

“Yeah, short story Hinata and Izuru is same person with different personality, i think it's kinda similar with Touko”.

“Oh, okay but they are look so different”.

“Well, i prefer my old look, long hair is not comfortable for me”.

“Haha, agree. It's troublesome i think”.

 

We talked and joke around until i decided to ask him about report that he sent to me. I don’t know why but i need to confirm it fast.

 

“Yes, that’s my conclusion after examine that machine”.

“But how? I mean is it real ?”.

 

Asahina looks worried but i think that’s normal. I kinda not believing what i heard but i think this the truth.

 

“First, i thought it was joke from Souda but after i tried to use it, i prove it that the machine was real”.

“Eh, what’s happen ?” I asked curiously.

“Around one week ago, Souda was dead by falling down from cliff and i decided to use the machine then you can see he still fine right now”.

“That’s unbelievable”.

“I hope we can use it for something”.

“Yeah, but that’s kinda not right...i mean we talk about changing history”.

“I think so too but is it one of the best way we have ?”.

“What do you mean” Asahina asked curiously.

“If we can go back in time and prevent the tragedy then the world will becomes better place”.

“You right, but we still don’t know the bad effect for using that machine”.

“Yes, that’s bothering me too and that’s why i’m still not telling all of my friends. The only one who knows beside me is Souda”.

“That’s good i think. If they know it, they will probably doing something reckless”.

“So, what do you think we must do? I can’t keep this secret for long time. Soon they will found it and before it happens, i hope i can tell them firstly”.

“Yeah, that’s right. By the way how many people that can go in ?”.

“Only one”.

“Uh, so we need to believe one person to save the world” Asahina said with worried looks.

“It seems like that and i know you can do it Naegi”.

“Eh? Me ?!”.

“Yeah, you are the best candidate we have”.

“But why not you Hinata ?”.

“My condition is not stable and we can’t take risk that the Izuru will awake and take control of my body. That’s dangerous you know”.

“You right but i’m still not sure about this”.

“I believe in you Naegi. If any person should go then it must be you”.

“Asahina".

“I think all of our friends will agree if we discuss about it. Only person which have a crazy idea to save remnants of despair that fit with this job”.

“You exaggerate it again Hinata”.

 

After that, we met Hinata’s friends and did video conference with Kirigiri and others. We discussed about this. Then at last, just as Hinata expected, I am the one who will go back in time.

 

“So, how this machine works ?”.

“Similar with New World capsule i think. Just enter it and you will get long sleep after pressing the launch button in there. Next time you awake, you will realize that future has changed”.

“So, is there a time limit until i wake up ?”.

“No, there isn’t”.

“Eh? So how can i wake up ?”.

“I don’t understand it too, when i saved Souda, it's like i just realized something and wake up. Then i left the capsule and i met Souda that looks fine at all”.

“So is there a chance for me not wake up ?”.

“Yes and i think you know that in this condition, dead isn’t a choice”.

“Hm...well, you right. This machine works like Neo World capsule, if i don’t finish my goal it seems i will unconscious forever”.

“Yes, i think so too”.

“How about destination ?”.

“It seems this machine will decide the best time and place based on your goal”.

“Then I would not know when or where i will arrive ?”

“Something like that”.

“Wow, do you think i’ll be alright ?”.

“Before Hope, you’re Super Duper High School Level Luck and everyone will keep and protect the capsule, so don’t worry, i think you’ll be alright. Be careful and i’m sure you will success”.

“Ahahaha, It seems i don’t have a choice...”.

 

After talked with Hinata, i met with others.

 

“So, i think this is farewell”.

“I believe in you,Naegi. I know this is not easy but please save all of our friends” Asahina said nearly cry.

“Naegi-chi, good luck, your fortune seems good” Yasuhiro said.

“I’ll make sure you feel regret if you don’t use this opportunity, that is Touko message. Well for me, Good luck” Togami said.

“Don’t do something reckless and come back safely, we’re waiting for you” Kirigiri said.

“If you get problem to stop me, just give me a lot of food and there will be no problem” Akane said with smile.

“Well, i don’t think it will be that easy Akane, but i know you can do it Naegi, please save all of us” Sonia said.

“If you can’t save me, at least please save Peko” Fuyuhiko said with sad voice.

“Well, go and meet me fast and wake me up from despair. I’m sure I’ll help you after that” Souda said with serious eye.

“Good luck friend” Hinata said with confident.

“Yeah” i said with smile and looked at everyone.

After that,  i entered into machine. Then, took a breath for a while. When i decided to press the launch button, i don’t know why but my body seemed tremble. Well, now i think my feeling seems confused. Is it the right thing to do? Am i good enough to save my friends? Can i protect the world? After many times those questions show up, i realized that this task is so heavy. I felt my sweat dropped from my head. Doubt, worry, and fear start to eat me. I can’t do this. Yeah, this is so heavy for me to take, i must go out from here.

 

Then, when i tried to stand from my seat, my head becomes hurt and at that time i saw something. A picture, picture of familiar building. I think it’s Hopes peak academy. Even the building seemed different and damaged, i’m sure that was hopes peak academy. In the front park, i saw crowd, crowd of Hopes peak students, and there was a banner that has “Graduation Ceremony” written on it, in the front of gate.

 

“Graduation ceremony, i don’t remember get one in hopes peak and i think i’m still not attend it even my memory from that time is missing”.

 

After that, i saw group of people come from outside and meet the graduation student...hm...even i can’t see their face, i don’t know but it seemed i know these people. I’m curious, are they senior, friends, or junior?. Then, my head is hurt again and i’m awake.

 

“Ukh, what the...” i said while breathing heavily.

 

Then, i tried to regain my sense and took a long breath.

 

I’m sure that picture was not from my memory, but i don’t know why but the nostalgic and possess feeling come from my heart.

 

“If that is not past, then is it future ?”.

 

I stay quite for a while.

 

“...”.

 

I smiled.

 

“How fool i am” I said while hit my face.

 

I should not hesitate.

 

“Fuuuh”

 

Calmly, i sat down and pressing the launch button and began my journey. Journey to the future that even i don’t know if i’m in there.

  
“Well…i don’t know what will happen to me, but if by any chance that i can go back to that time…I’ll use all of my strength to save all of my friends…especially her”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts again...so, where and when do you think Naegi will arrive for the first time?  
> Well, this is an easy question, Of course the answer will be... (^v^).


	3. Hope’s Peak Private Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...You are still young so you must think positively while advancing to the future".  
> -Chisa Yukizome-

_"_ _To solve a mystery , you sometimes need to take risks. Isn't that right?_ _"._

_"_ _The smallest possibility... You might as well call it a miracle_ _"._

_"_ _I will be your Ultimate Assistant!_ _"._

_"_ _You've taught me a most valuable lesson! You've earned my respect, and the title of professor!_ _"._

_"_ _I want to... start training. I'm so weak... I thought if I could talk to someone strong about it, it might help to motivate me_ _"._

_"_ _Regrettably... My dream has been shattered like a falling teacup. But I have no regrets. This is simply the result of me fighting for my dream until the very end_ _"._

_"_ _You've helped me find m-my motivation. Now I have to do my b-best to bring the story to an end. And when there's someone there t-to support me for that... that's what you c-call a friend... right?_ _"._

_"_ _I mean, there is no human more full of knowledge than an otaku._ _"._

_"_ _I don't care about my divinations anymore! I decided to trust my instincts!_ _"._

_"_ _And maybe this is my punishment for everything up till now. Maybe I'm being punished for just doing whatever I felt like all my life_ _"._

_"_ _People talk behind my back sometimes-say all my energy goes to my legs and none of it to my head._ _"._

_"_ _Some would say that a woman is incapable of becoming the strongest human alive. I want to prove them wrong_ _"._

_"_ _I refuse to acknowledge you! You're stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid! StupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupid!_ _"._

_"_ _Huh...? What...? Isn't... that... strange...? Why... was... I...?_ _"._

_"_ _Ugh! You always had such reckless hope! I love you sooooo much that you disgust me!_ _"._

 

*Gasp, breathing heavily

 

After light there is darkness, after seeing good things, once again i saw bad memories in my life.

 

"...".

 

After pushed launch button, my body seemed drowning. Then there was a light for awhile before my surrounding became dark until i couldn't see anything. And when I woke up...

 

"Hm...".

 

I looked around my surrounding.

 

"Toilet ?".

 

Well, there is no doubt i was in toilet right now. But why? Okay, that's not important, let's get out from here first. After coming out, my body became freeze when i saw myself in mirror of the door.

 

"What ?!"

 

I think i got hallucination but well, i just saw myself in Hope's peak uniform.

 

"Wow, haha...unbelievable".

 

I looked around and went to see the outside from window. Surprised, I saw view of city and clear sky.

 

"Blue sky" I said happily.

 

All this time, I never think that I would see blue sky again. Because sky was contaminated after The Tragedy.

 

"I must make sure they will see this in the future".

 

I turned around and went to see what's inside this building. Hm, even I felt that it was same, i thought this was not the hope's peak building that i know. If i am not mistaken, this was the new building. The one we attended before going to the old building that we choosed to become shelter. It's kinda nice building when i saw in real.

 

"Hope's peak private academy".

 

It is an exclusive academy, officially recognized by the government, aspiring to cultivate and gather high school students excelling in their respective academic fields. School with several hundred years of history, legendary for sending its top students into leading roles in professional field time after time. Its stated goal is to raise this nation's _"hope"_ that will bear the country's future. Accordingly, some people call this place the...

 

"Academy of Hope. I wonder how I spend my time here".

 

Once again I remembered everyone, remembered the photos that Junko gave before the last trial.

 

"It must be fun, yeah of course it is".

 

I saw my identity card and know that I went right back almost 1 year after I entered the school.

 

"I actually went back to the past huh".

 

First, I thought that I would go back exactly when our killing games began but now i'm here.

 

"...".

 

If what Hinata said is true, then there will be something that I need to do here for saving all of my friends. I tried to remember important things that will be happen after this but nothing came out from my mind.

 

"Damn, this will not be easy. I just remembered that my school memories are missing".

 

Before beginning to explore, someone called me.

 

"Naegi, now is the time for class, so why are you still outside ?".

 

I turned around and surprised when seeing Mrs. Yukizome stand in front of me.

 

"Mrs. Yukizome! Huh, why you know me ?"

"Wrong. It's Yukizome sensei and why? Of course because i'm good teacher so i need to remember all of my students even he is not from my class".

"Sorry and as expected from you Mrs...Um Yukizome sensei. I don't know that you are teacher here".

"Hm, well I have been teaching here last year. But wait...wait...i'm sure this is the first time we talk each other but it seems you've already known me. Have we met before ?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, well, sorry but you are kinda popular i think. I...I mean, sensei graduated from hope's peak so of course you are popular" I said in panic.

"Mm...that's right but i don't think me or my title is popular...".

"All of students in hope's peak are popular, but well...except me i think".

"No, that's wrong! Don't think yourself like that Naegi. You are still young so you must think positively while advancing to the future".

"Ah, i think that's right".

"Fuuuh, why all of you, the Ultimate Luck, have low self-esteem, even i know that you all are the most care and kind with others".

"Ng, all of you ?".

"Oh, sorry. In my class there is one student that have the title same as you, Super High School Level Luck. I don't know why but i just remembered him when i saw you".

"..."

 

Super High School Level Luck, there is only one person i know that has the same title with me. Komaeda Nagito and he is remnant of despair. One of the most dangerous person amongst them that has combination of luck and intelligence. Even without his memories, he still becomes threat for his friends in new world program. I must think what i'm gonna do if I meet him in the future, as well as other remnant.

 

"Naegi, are you okay ?".

"Ah, I'm sorry, i just remembered something".

"Of course, now is the time for class".

"Um, that's not about it but well, that's right. Then excuse me Yukizome sensei".

"Yeah, return to your class immediately".

 

I turned around and started walking. But after some steps, I stopped and turned back to Yukizome sensei.

 

"What is it Naegi ?".

"Forgive me, but where is my class ?" I said with smile.

"...".

 

Please don't look at me like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Omake-  
> N: “Yukizome sensei ?”.  
> Y: “...”.  
> N: “Yukizome sensei ?”.  
> Y: “...”.  
> N: “Yukizome sensei !!!”.  
> Y: “Oh, I’m sorry Naegi. I am just drowned in my thought. I don’t know why but it seems i saw myself in despair, killing and suicide”.  
> N: “Well, somewhat i have a feeling that’s true”.  
> Y: “Huh?”.  
> N: “Nope, so where is my class ?”.  
> Y: “...”.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t expect to make naegi went back at this time and meet Yukizome...but well, i think it will be interesting in this way.  
> Next chapter naegi is accidentally do one of things that he must do...but what is that?  
> It’s not something big (i think) but it will affect the fate of Mrs. Yukizome later (based on despair arc) (^v^).


	4. 78th Class - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do not know what happened but you're enough to be yourself. Don’t think too much and let yourself act naturally...".  
> -Koichi Kizakura-

“Okay, this is your class Naegi”.

“Ah, thank you so much Yukizome sensei”.

“I had no idea that you really forget your class. I thought you're just kidding”.

“Haha, forgive me”.

“Don’t let this happen again okay ?”.

“Roger, Yukizome sensei”.

 

_Man, what a good start._

 

“Well, i think i have to go now”.

 

Yukizome sensei, if i'm not mistaken, she, Munakata, and Sakakura were close friends. Munakata was vice-leader of future foundation and the leader of second division. He was one of people who oppose my plan to rehabilitate remnant of despair. I thought he wanted to kill me because i protected them, even they were back to normal. I heard that he didn’t act like that before tragedy, so if i could meet him now, maybe i would get a clue or help.

 

“Yukizome sensei can i ask you something ?”.

“Hm, it’s okay but I hope you don’t ask where do you live right now”.

“Well, of course not. Mm...do you know where is Munakata now ?”.

“...”.

 

Yukizome sensei became silent and seemed lost in thought.

 

“Munakata...”.

“...”

“Hm, now you remind me, lately i didn’t contact him at all. It seems that i’m so busy with my work then forget to contact him. I'm sorry, i don’t know where he is. And maybe i should contact him immediately because our situation here seems crucial now”.

“Crucial?”.

“Yeah, and please don’t tell me you forget about Hope’s peak situation right now”.

“Ahaha, of course i remember” i said in panic.

 

_Well, sure i'm curious about this but i will ask another person, she will become suspicious if i ask her more than this._

 

“Fuuuh, it’s good to hear that. Well, please be careful and don’t go outside of school alone”.

“Roger sensei”.

“You’re a boy, Naegi. Say it loudly”.

“Roger sensei !!!”.

 

Suddenly, classroom door is opened and someone who was familiar came out.

 

“Mm, i don’t want to disturb quality moment between teacher and her student but please don’t talk so loud when class is still underway”.

“Ah, forgive me Kizakura sensei. Eh, i don’t know that you’re teaching in this class too”.

“Hm...ah, i forget the name but he suddenly got sick so i was requested to fill his role to teach this class” he said while closing the door.

“Kizakura sensei, you must remember your co-workers”.

“Ah, Well, forgive me Yukizome sensei. By the way, are you alright for being here? I heard that you’re being called by headmaster. If you don’t go immediately, i think you will be in big trouble”.

“Oh you're right! Okay, forgive me Kizakura sensei, excuse me. Ah and Naegi, don’t get lost again”.

“Yes, Yukizome sensei”.

 

Yukizome sensei was leaving us immediately and then here we are. Koichi Kizakura, i just remembered, before becoming leader of third division in future foundation, he was a teacher and scout from Hope’s peak. I didn't expect to meet him immediately but well it can’t be helped. He likes teasing someone but he was good person. He was very observant and intelligent. I was amazed by him that he could maintain his composure even after the world was consumed by despair.

 

“Mm, okay so how long you will stand and look at me like that, Naegi ?”.

“Ah, forgive me, Kizakura sensei”.

“I don’t know what part of me that interesting but you must be careful when hiding your interest to people. Especially, if you're attracted to women, make sure you don’t think about her in class or you will be in trouble”.

“Okay, Kizakura sensei, ng...class? Why not ?”.

“If you want to know then you can test it by yourself. Well, youth sure interesting. This is the first time i’m teaching in your class but I've seen the sights of spring in there. I’m jealous”.

“Sensei, what exactly are you doing in my class ?”

“Haha, i’m sorry Naegi, but well if you want to skip class, at last you can tell me to get permission”.

“The truth is i’m not planing to skip the class’”.

“Oh so you're really lost?”.

“Yes Kizakura sensei. Forgive me because i can’t attend your class. If i knew that this would happen, i would tell you before”.

“Hm...”.

“...”.

“Okay, it seems that you didn’t lie and for your info, you already got permission from me before you went out from class”.

“Eh? Really ?”.

“Yeah, permission for going to bathroom”.

“Ah, well that’s right haha”.

“Hm...”.

“Okay, I better go to class now, I'm sure Kizakura sensei also has a lot of works right now”.

“You're right Naegi and I want to get more rest”.

“Ahaha then excuse me Kizakura sensei”.

 

I walked to the door and when my hand touched the door suddenly I was speechless.

 

“...”.

 

My hand was tremble.

 

“...”.

 

_What’s happen? Why my hand suddenly becomes tremble? Fear? I think no, i’m feeling happy right now. I mean, behind this door, there are my friends. They’re alive, yes, all of them are alive. Then, why i just stand here? What’s happen with me?_

 

“Naegi, are you alright ?”.

“Ah, Kizakura sensei?! What is it ?”.

“Hm...”.

“...”.

“Naegi, why don’t you enter the class ?”.

“I...well, i’m feeling...my body seems heavy to go right now”.

 

I didn’t know what i should say, I didn’t know what to do when i met them. After what happened, to see them, especially those who had died. I let them die, I failed to keep promises. Was it okay to greet them immediately? Punch them? Hug them? Although my school memory was gone, they’re my precious friend. I couldn’t act like never know them, right? What should I do?

 

“Naegi”.

“Yes, Kizakura sensei”.

“I do not know what happened but you're enough to be yourself. Don’t think too much and let yourself act naturally. If you did wrong things before, i’m sure you will be alright because you have great friends in there”.

 

Kizakura sensei's words calmed me down. I didn’t expect him to say wise words like that but well i should say that was true.

 

“Okay Kizakura sensei, thank you” i said with smile.

“You’re welcome” he said then leaving me alone in front of door.

 

I was touching the door again. My hands were still a little shaky but somehow now I felt lighter. My friends had trusted me for this task so I had to make sure that everything went smoothly. I had to make them not suspicious and think something strange.

 

“Fuuuh, Here we go”.

 

Little by little, i opened the door and entered. When I was inside, i was fell silent.

 

“Hey are you sure that this will work ?”.

“Yes, i think it will work, but i’m sorry if suddenly it crashes a little or even stopped suddenly”.

“Calm down Chihiro. And Leon, you dare doubt the work of ultimate programmer?! I’m sure you can use it right away”.

“Quality check must be provided, brother! Even it’s work of ultimate programmer, we must still make sure that everything is safe and ready to use !”.

 

….Ultimate Baseball Star...Ultimate Programmer...Ultimate Biker Gang Leader...Ultimate Moral Compass….

 

“Could you not to shout while talking Ishimaru? I'm enjoying my tea with my guest right now. And I've said that I asked for three teaspoons of sugar, Yamada !!!”.

“Hiii, forgive me! I'll replace immediately”.

“Khukhukhu, FYI, if you serve tea that doesn't taste good to my sister, you will not see sunrise tomorrow”.

“....”.

“Junko please don’t scare him and I'm sure Mukuro will not do anything. Yamada, you can give me that”.

 

….Ultimate Gambler...Ultimate Fanfic Creator...Ultimate Fashionista...Ultimate Soldier...Ultimate Idol….

 

“Tch, idol and her acting”.

“Silent Fukawa. You’re bothering me reading”.

“Fuuuh Togami, you do not need to scold her like that. Ah by the way Sakura, Kyoko, i found new doughnut shop and there is a lottery with cute rabbit as prize. Want to come together after school ?”.

“I’m sorry Asahina, today i have schedule to train”.

“Hm, cute doll. I think i’m free, okay, let me accompany you”.

“Lottery, do you want to know your fortunes? But of course it's not free haha”.

 

….Ultimate Writing Prodigy...Ultimate Scion...Ultimate Swimmer...Ultimate Martial Artist...Ultimate Detective...Ultimate Clairvoyant….

 

I was speechless and did not move.

 

_They really exist. All of them….even Junko, Mukuro….All of them are here._

 

“Ng, Naegi!!! Finally you come back, you have to explain your actions. You go to the toilet and...eh ?!” Ishimaru said as he approached me.

 

….

 

“Uaaah, Taka what are you doing? You realize that you’re in trouble, right?” Kuwata said worriedly.

“Brother, you fucked up” Owada said.

“Naegi are you alright ?” Fujisaki asked.

 

_Eh…._

 

“I've just said not to shout while talking before and now you’re in trouble” Celes said concerned.

“Uah, Naegi! Ishimaru, you must take responsibility” Yamada said in panic.

“Wow Ishimaru, i hope you've written a will” Junko said while pray.

“Naegi...” Mukuro got surprised.

 

_What’s wrong? Is there something wrong?_

 

“Serve you right Ishimaru, now you can go to hell”.

“Silent Fukawa” Togami said while looking at me, sighing, then continuing his reading.

“OMG, Taka’s future seems so dark” Hagakure said in panic.

“Naegi, what’s happen? Are you alright ?”.

“Asahina, i think we need him to calm down first” Ogami said while holding Asahina.

 

_Calm down? Do I look nervous? No, i’m alright. Instead now I am very happy. I can see you guys and have a chance to fix everything. And i think I came as usual, so why...._

 

“Naegi, i hope you can explain what happened, if you still want to see one of your friends alive” Kirigiri said seriously.

 

_Eh….i don’t understand but it seems that i should talk right now._

 

“Everything….well, everything’s okay...”.

“You're wrong !!”.

 

_Eh…._

 

“You're wrong Naegi !”.

 

I looked toward the voice that i really knew.

 

“Maizono ?”.

 

_I don't understand anymore but i should say something._

 

“But i’m serious. I’m okay...i mean, everything’s okay”.

“Really ?”.

“Yeah”.

“Well, if it is true then why you’re crying ?”.

  
_What ?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Omake-  
> K: “Here take it”.  
> I: “Pen and paper?”.  
> E: “Don’t worry, we will make sure your family receive that letter”.  
> K: “You must write it fast”.  
> I: “What for?”.  
> K: “Man, look at that” #pointing to some people in class.  
> I: “....”.  
> E: “....”.  
> K: “....”.  
> I: “Well, I’m counting on you two” #begin writing.
> 
> Okay, he already make everyone suspicious...bad luck? Well, his luck is like that.  
> Next chapter Naegi will save his friend, Ishimaru, from some people in class...but how ?  
> Spring is here, even it's Fall right now (^-^).


	5. 78th Class - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...This is my punishment, i must face it. This is justice”.  
> -Kiyotaka Ishimaru-

I touched my cheek then saw my hand.

 

"?!".

 

Damn, why i didn't notice it. That's why they panicked. It seemed that i'm screwed up but whatever.

 

"Naegi ?" Maizono said worriedly, waiting for my response.

"Oh well..." I said while wiping my tear.

 

_Well, I should think something, ASAP. But what should i tell them?_

 

"...".

 

_Um, okay I'm fucked up. I don't have idea. This situation is not good, i'm really screwed up._

 

_"... Don't think too much and let yourself act naturally... "._

 

Suddenly, I remembered Kizakura sensei's word. That was right, just act like usual.

 

"This is kinda embarrassing, so the truth is i don't want to say it".

"Naegi, just spit out already" Kirigiri said seriously.

"Um, well, i don't know why, but seeing you all, gathering in classroom and chatting with each other like this makes me happy. Lately I had bad dream, so when i'm looking at this situation...really touched me" i said in embarrassment.

"Ukh, i feel goosebumps when i hear that" Enoshima said annoyed.

"Man, are you sure ?" Kuwata asked curiously.

"Yeah, so let's forget it. This is embarrassing".

"Well, that's our naegi, always got sentimental over little things" Celes said while smiling.

"Is it similar with you Hiro? Got angry over little things" Yamada whispered.

"Did you said something YA-MA-DA ?".

"Oh nothing, Madam !".

"Naegi, please don't make us worry like that" Ogami said.

"Hm, that's good. I think something happened to you. Geez, Naegi you are a boy so you shouldn't suddenly crying like that" Asahina said.

"Yeah, Naegi you make all of us worried. I had thought that I was wrong to scold you" Ishimaru said relieved.

"Ahaha, i'm sorry everyone. Well, in that condition even it's embarrassing, i must say that Ishimaru's scold did makes me cry" I said with smile.

 

Suddenly, classroom became quiet and Ishimaru seemed pale.

 

"Ouch, he said it" Kuwata said.

"Ahaha…." Fujisaki laugh worriedly.

"Oh, you hit the spot Naegi" Touko said happily.

"Hm..." Togami seemed amused.

"It seems his future becomes more dark right now" Hagakure said concerned.

"Eh? What's wrong?" i asked curiously.

"It's okay Naegi. Everything's okay" Maizono said with smile.

 

Maizono approached Ishimaru. I didn't understand but it seemed that they're chatting casually. Then I saw Mukuro then Kirigiri went to outside. After awhile, Ishimaru passed in front of me with the condition more pale than before.

 

"Ah Ishimaru. Are you alright ?".

"Well, yeah. This is my punishment, i must face it. This is justice".

 

Then he walked slowly and went outside of class. I didn't understand what he said.

 

"Naegi !".

"Oh, Owada what's up ?".

"Well, i just want to make sure you alright. Taka usually like that and i hope you can forgive him".

"Hahaha, don't worry, I'm just being emotional, so i think that Ishimaru didn't do anything wrong".

"Hm...okay, good then. Even it's too late for him".

"Ng, what's wrong? Honestly, I don't understand what happened".

"Well, it's good for you not knowing this thing, so stand strong Naegi !" Owada said while tapped my shoulder then left.

 

_I don't know why but something's wrong. Um, well, it's not a big deal._

 

"...".

 

Okay, I thought that classroom became normal again. Now, I should think my next move. For now, it's good if I could get information as much as I could, especially about Hope's peak condition right now. Yukizome sensei said that we were in crucial condition right now so I could assume that they started to move.

 

"...".

 

Then, I looked at Enoshima. She seemed happy chatting with Celes and teased Yamada. Junko Enoshima, the mastermind of all tragedy that ended up in world destroyed by despair. Her title was Super High School Level Fashionista but at the same time she got title Super High School Level Despair. And based on investigation result, Enoshima has Super Analyst ability that made her could learn other people technique and predicted the future. With that ability, she managed to make the world fall into despair.

 

"...".

 

Even she was the mastermind, she was also one of my friends, I knew that what she did was unforgivable but...i ccouldn't say I hate her. I didn't know if she could be saved but I would stop her.

 

"Naegi ?".

"Oh, Maizono what is it ?" I said surprised.

"You seemed looked at Junko all this time".

"Really? Don't worry it's nothing hahaha".

"Hee...okay, i hope it's like that. By the way Naegi, are you free after school ?".

"Hm, I don't have any plans so i think i'm free".

"Then, can you accompany me to somewhere ?".

"Eh? Me ?".

"Yes".

"Well, if you do not mind I can come with you".

"Great, then let's meet in usual place after school".

"Okay".

Then, she left me happily and chatting with Celes and Enoshima.

"...".

 

I thought she's okay right now, so i didn't need to worry. Now, what should I do? I tried to remember some important event that could became my clue and then my thought focused to Tragedy, the first incident where members of Student council killing each other. If Hope's peak in crucial situation right now, it seemed that incident had happened, but it would be good for me if i could make sure by myself and got clear picture about them.

 

"If i want to know about this, it will be more quick if i can talk with Ishimaru. He is Super Level High School Moral Compass and I'm sure he is usually communicating with them".

 

I went to outside of class and searched him. Not far away from our class, I saw him at the end of the hallway, together with...Kirigiri and Mukuro?

 

_What's happen? Well, whatever, this is more important._

 

"Ishimaru".

"Oh, Naegi".

"Well um….are you alright? You seem more pale right now" I said worriedly.

"Calm Naegi, He is fine" Kirigiri said.

"Really? By the way, what are you doing here ?".

"We just chatted, right Ishimaru ?".

 

Ishimaru fell silent.

 

"Ishimaru" Mukuro said.

"Ah, right. We just chatted ahaha. Don't worry Naegi, everything's under control" He said in panic.

"Well, okay. So are you finished? I want Ishimaru to help me with something".

 

Ishimaru's face suddenly becomes bright.

 

"What do you want to do ?" Kirigiri asked curiously.

"Um, it's not a big deal but i think he is the right person for this. So, what's your answer Ishimaru ?".

"Of course, I'm ready to help you Naegi! Let's do it now !" Ishimaru said desperately.

"Tch".

 

Ng, it seemed that I heard Kirigiri clicked her tongue.

 

"Okay, then I'll go back to class now" Kirigiri said then left us.

 

She seemed annoyed when left us. I wondered why.

 

"Um, Naegi ?".

"Oh Mukuro what is it ?".

"Do you need more help ?".

"I think Ishimaru is enough, thank you Mukuro". I said with smile.

"...".

"Ng ?".

"Okay, then I'll go back to class too" Mukuro said then left us.

 

Unlike Kirigiri, I thought that Mukuro seemed happy even her expression was still same when she left us. But forgive me Mukuro, I was glad you offered me help but you were the first person that I didn't want to help me right now. There was a chance that you involved and of course asked for your help right now was equal to suicide.

 

"Fuuuh, you save me Naegi".

"Eh, why ?".

"Well, I can't say it but if you didn't come, I'll become crazy hahaha" he said happily.

"Oh, really? Good for you".

 

He seemed fine now. I didn't know why but if he felt better then everything's okay.

 

"Okay, by the way what can I do for you ?".

"Oh yes, I want you to take me to student council room".

"What ?!".

 

Ishimaru's expression changed, he seemed became serious.

 

"Naegi, are you sure about what you said ?".

"Yes and I want you to tell me everything you know about our student council".

"Hm….".

"...".

"Fuh, okay. It seems you really serious about this but Naegi, can you tell me your reason ?".

"I wanted to do something to save my friends. Is that enough ?".

"Well said Naegi. Now let's go".

"Yeah".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Omake-  
> S: “So ?”.  
> K: “It was a failure. I didn’t expect him to meet us”.  
> M: “...”.  
> S: “It can’t be helped hehe”.  
> K: “I’m curious”.  
> M: “....”.  
> S: “Well, you’re detective after all. You must be curious about what happened to him, cried because of that”.  
> K: “No, it’s not about that. I’m curious why Mukuro smiling all this time” #pointing to Mukuro.  
> M: “Eh ?”.  
> S: “Ah, you right. Something suspicious here”.  
> K: “She must be hiding something. I just remember, you still in there when i went back to the class”.  
> M: “Um, it’s not big deal….Um, he just smiling to me when i went back to the class”.  
> S: “Oh, it just that. It’s okay, It will becomes a problem if he make promise to go with you after school too”.  
> K: “What ?!”.  
> M: “...”.  
> S: “...”.  
> K: “You two...”.
> 
> I don’t expect to make Ishimaru the one who will help Naegi for the first time but i think it’s more make sense if he is the one who help him at this time.  
> Next chapter naegi is accidentally meet someone that he want to avoid….Who is that?  
> It’s too fast for him to meet this person but it will affect the fate of Nanami later.


	6. Unexpected Meeting - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Rule is important but my friends are more important”.  
> -Kiyotaka Ishimaru-

“Honestly, i surprised to hear that you want to go to the student council room”.

“Ng, what makes you think like that ?”.

“After you got an incident with student council bodyguard, i think you will never mention student council again”.

 

Student council bodyguard? Okay, that was interesting. I didn’t know that student council had bodyguard.

 

“Um, is it that bad? Can you tell me what i told you ?”.

“You just said that you met him when he tried to attack one of our students. Then, your head nearly got crushed by his hand. But well, thanks to your luck, Mukuro accidentally being in there and saved you”.

“When I told you that ?”.

“About one month ago”.

 

_Okay, that’s important information. Damn, is there any way to make me remember my school memories?_

 

“Haha, no wonder you think like that. By the way, do you know the student that being attacked ?”.

“I don’t know but wait! You are the one who met that student”.

“Um, well, I forget it. So, did I described something about her appearance ?”.

“You didn’t say anything beside that student is a girl”.

“Oh okay”.

“Ah, wait...if i recall it correctly, you just said that when you saw her, it’s kinda makes you remember Enoshima”.

 

Well, that was important. So, short story, i met someone that similar to Enoshima when her being chased by student council bodyguard and saved by Mukuro when I nearly got killed. Mukuro accidentally being there was suspicious, so I could assume that this student was comrade of ultimate despair or maybe mastermind from the tragedy itself. There was a chance that student I met back then was Enoshima, but if it was true then what was happened ?

 

“Oh, when that happened, did you know where is Enoshima ?”.

“Enoshima didn’t come to school because sick”.

 

Okay, I thought...that was her. But still, what for? And why I didn’t realize it? Did she disguise herself? Well, maybe. Remembering what Mukuro did when Killing game, I guessed Enoshima disguised herself was not impossible.

 

“Hm, now you said it. I just remembered that time she didn’t come to school long enough. I should check on her when we back to class, she had just returned to school, so I must make sure she’s okay”.

“Wow, I thought you're only concerned with the rules”.

“Don’t look down on me, Naegi. Rule is important but my friends are more important”.

 

I felt my regret became bigger. Regret because forgot the school memories and bond with my friends. I had lost something precious.

 

“...”.

 

Then, we stopped at the front of door that sealed with police line.

 

“Okay, we arrived”.

“Um, why this room sealed ?”.

“After incident happened, polices decided this room may contained important evidence, so they restricted it for investigation purposes”.

“Incident ?”.

“Yes, murder between student council members” he answered sadly.

 

So it just started. Okay, at last I knew where my position right now.

 

“Are you okay ?”.

“Well, I’m fine Naegi. But remembering about that, I feel like reading horror fiction story. Honestly, until now I’m still not believe it. I don’t believe they can kill each other. They have high dedication, trust, and strong bond. To think they kill each other is….” he said desperately.

“I’m sure there is a reason”.

“Yes, i'm sure there must be something that makes them kill each other. Someone might threaten them”.

 

_What he said is not wrong and maybe that’s the truth. If that’s the truth, i can guess who it is._

 

“See you upset like this, it looks like you're very close to them”.

“Hm, i can’t say i’m very close but i did know them well enough to know that something was wrong with that incident”.

“So can we enter this room ?”.

“Yes, I’m member of the disciplinary committee and happen to be trusted to hold the key to this room”.

“Great, let’s go then”.

 

We entered the student council room. In there, i checked all of student council members notes and document that being left there. But, even searched and read the old document, no luck, i didn’t find any clue. All of them are just document about school events.

 

“Naegi, may I know what exactly are you looking for ?”.

“Um, well, i’m looking for document or notes about Izuru Kamukura”.

“Izuru Kamukura ?!”.

“Yes, what is it? It seems you know something”.

“I don’t know about him but i just know that Izuru Kamukura is one of the survivor from the incident beside student council president and he was suspected to become the mastermind behind that incident”.

“Oh, so the student council president is alive? Then, where is he right now ?”.

“Sorry, he’s not here anymore. He reportedly committed suicide”.

“Suicide ?”.

“Yeah, even they said it like that, i don’t believe it. Someone must have killed him” He said seriously.

“Why are you so sure ?”.

“Soshun Murasame, he is Super High School Level Student Coucil President. Even after lost his friends, he is not the type that will decide to end his life like that. Even in trouble situation, he always find the best solution for it. To choose suicide is the impossible thing that i can think about him”.

“Well, you may be right but who killed him ?”.

“I don’t know and the school seemed to want to hide the fact, this is same with the student council bodyguard that disappeared”.

“What do you mean ?”.

“Student council bodyguard that attacked you, the school said that he was expelled from school, but in reality he disappeared without a trace”.

“Really? I don’t know about that”.

“Of course, the school want to hide that. And i must say that i really angry about this, they tried to cover up the bad events that happened. Moreover they seem to hide something” He said annoyed.

“It must be very hard for you, as you're members of the disciplinary committee”.

“Yes, it was my duty to maintain order in the school life, although in the end I should fooled everyone even my friends by saying all will be fine”.

 

My opinion about him increased. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Moral Compass. He is righteous and values order above all else. Above all things, he does not tolerate anyone running around in the school. I don’t expect that even he can be insensitive toward another at times, he really cares with his friends and not make them panic. I never got to know him during trapped in a killing game but i think he's a great guy and reliable.

 

“Ah, forgive me Naegi”.

“Ng, why are you apologizing ?”.

“The truth is what I said was secret and dangerous, now i think you also fall into danger”.

“Haha believe it or not, if you had not told me this, I was really in danger. So, during this time you do the investigation alone huh ?”.

“Yes”.

“Ho...so, only you that know about this in class ?”.

“Hm, other than me, I guess just Kirigiri and she seemed to know more”.

“Well, as expected from her. By the way, why did not you tell with our friends in class? Would not it be nice if we all work together”.

“I think so too but that’s dangerous”.

“Dangerous ?”.

“I don’t know why, but i feel that the mastermind is lurking in among students”.

 

Okay, Ishimaru you da MVP. I didn’t expect that you had good intuition.

 

“Why do you think that? Do not you believe in your friends ?”.

“No, it’s not like that, I just worried if they get in danger because of this and somehow I feel the culprit is very close to us, so i’m still not say anything”.

 

Well, the mastermind sure in our class. If you suddenly said this in front of her, I could see yourself in the execution screen.

 

“Is this wrong? Should I discuss this with our friends ?”.

“No, i think what you did during this time was not wrong. Thanks for making us feel comfortable Ishimaru, must be hard for you to take this burden alone”.

“Naegi”.

 

Ishimaru expression seemed happy and looked calm.

 

“But you don’t alone right now, okay? I’m here. Just like you, I'm really care with our friends and I hope that we can stop and catch the mastermind. So, if you get some new information and want to discuss about it, you can talk to me”.

“Yes, so from now on we're partners. I hope you can work hard Naegi!”.

“Well, yeah”.

 

_I think from now on I can request help from Ishimaru if something happened. He know about gray condition of Hope’s peak and I hope my other friends can join us immediately. But i must careful, wrong step and Enoshima will execute me._

 

“Naegi, time to go back to class.”.

“Okay, let’s go”.

 

We went out of the student council room and go back to class. Well, i didn’t find something but what Ishimaru said really useful. Short story, now I was in situation before Hope’s peak despair parade. At that time, students from reserve course attacked all of main course students in hope’s peak. Based on what I read, the result from that parade was the death of all main course students except 78th class, my class. After the parade ended, all reserve course student committed suicide.

 

“...”.

 

_Okay, so I think my mission right now is to stop that? But how?_

 

“Naegi, stop!” Ishimaru said suddenly.

“Ng, what’s wrong ?”.

 

_I look forward, and well, I know him. Long hair with red eyes, no doubt._

 

“Izuru Kamukura” I whispered.

  
_Damn, This is bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Omake-  
> I: "...".  
> N: "...".  
> K: "...".  
> I: "...".  
> N: "...".  
> K: "Right, long hair is uncomfortable".  
> N & I: nodded.
> 
> Well, it's a little weird for me but i think it's okay to see Ishimaru becomes mature right now because he had spent at last one year with his friends.  
> Next chapter, Naegi will confront the Ultimate Hope...what will happen?  
> I hope it will end fine but sure, it will end fine...at last for now. (^-^).


	7. Unexpected Meeting - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Yes, your talent is not just luck. There's something different about you".  
> -Izuru Kamukura-

Izuru Kamukura, he is the result from the Hope Cultivation Plan and as a "genius out of the ordinary", Hope's Peak Academy's ultimate goal, went by the title of Super Level High School Level Hope. As much as possible, I don't want to meet him, especially at this time.

 

“Hey, you right there! Class will start in five minutes, go back to your class now!” Ishimaru said.

“Eh ?”.

“What is it, Naegi ?”.

“Oh, no, it’s okay”.

 

Kamukura seemed silent. After a moment he nodded and walked past us. Shortly before past me, he whispered.

 

"Janitor's room in 3rd floor, 5 minutes from now or die".

 

Suddenly, i felt chilled. Somehow I felt a terrible killing intent.

 

“...”.

 

I clicked my tongue. He was serious.

 

_Looks like I have to meet him._

 

“Naegi, what’s wrong ?”.

“Oh, Ishimaru do you know that person ?”.

“Hm, no but i think he is one of students in here. He seems daunting but as the disciplinary committee I have to remind him”.

“Um, well, Ishimaru you’re really great”.

“Ng ?”.

“Let’s go back”.

 

Then, we walked to the class. But before we arrived, I parted with Ishimaru. I said that I want to go to toilet, but that was an excuse so i could go met Kamukura. Arrived at the front door of the janitor, I had uneasy feelings. Okay, this was scary but I had no other choice.

  
“Well, let’s do it”.

 

I opened the door and entered the room. Inside, the equipment arranged neatly. After looked around, I saw someone standing in corner of the room.

 

“Izuru Kamukura”.

 

After saw me, he approached me. I didn’t know what he want, so I thought it was better if I stay silent for now.

 

“...”.

“...”.

 

_Ng, is he trying to read my mind ?_

 

“...”.

“...”.

 

_Okay, this is weird._

 

“...”.

“...”.

 

_Uah, this is shit. Say something !_

 

“...”.

“...”.

 

_Okay, I’m done. Give up._

 

“What do you want ?”.

“...”.

 

He seemed still looked at me. Well, his red eyes was quite intimidate, but I wouldn't lose.

 

“...” He nodded.

“Ng ?”.

“If you think you can stop Enoshima, i should say you couldn't” He said seriously.

 

_Ukh, how did he know? Wait, this...may be a trap._

 

“I don’t understand what do you mean”.

“The world is destined to fall into despair”.

 

_Hold it._

 

“Sorry but i---”.

“People will kill each other”.

 

_Stop._

 

“I---”.

“You can not change anything”.

 

_Damn._

 

“Enough !!!”.

“...”.

“I know! Even before i do it all, I know that the chances for me to stop her and this tragedy is very small or maybe none at all”.

“...”.

“But that does not mean I'm going to give up. As long as there is still a chance, I'm ready to do anything to save all my friends”.

 

_Even if I have to pay with my life._

 

“You may have a super analytical ability and other talents but it does not mean what you said is all true. You may now think that the despair will swallow all and no one can stop it, but I'm sure that whatever happens, hopes will not be lost and will always exist”.

 

_Even if I'm not in there._

 

“Because I believe after despair, there is hope. I'm sure that she can be stopped.”.

“...”.

“...”.

“You seem optimistic”.

“Well, After all, my only redeeming quality is my optimism”.

 

He chuckled.

 

“Um, what is it ?”.

“When I think this will be boring, something interesting happened. I think that I should say thanks to you”.

“What do you mean ?”.

“Future. I do not know why but I can’t predict the future from you”.

“Well, is it weird ?”.

“My analysis capabilities can makes me to predict all the future possibilities that exist with the exact figures and it makes me bored. But after meeting you, the figures become inconsistent. One phenomenon that most likely could make this figure changed is luck”.

“Um, well, my title is Ultimate Luck”.

“No, it’s different. I also had luck but this was different. Yes, your talent is not just luck. There's something different about you”.

 

Damn, I did not think he could analyze it until that point. Well, as expected from him. But, I had an uneasy feelings with this.

 

“...”.

“...”.

 

He chuckled again.

 

“Well, of course. You're the same as her, but different sides”.

 

Somehow, he seemed talk to himself.

 

“...”.

 

Then, He walked past me and headed for the exit.

 

“Izuru Kamukura” he said suddenly.

“Ng ?”.

“I do not know how you know me but can I know your name ?”.

“Naegi, Makoto Naegi”.

“Okay, Naegi. I'll tell you right now, I'm your enemy. I'll be on the side of despair. There comes a time when we will meet again and at that time show me the future that you see and believe”.

“Eh ?”.

 

He went out of the room.

 

“...”.

 

Okay, it was bad news, right? I hope that I could persuade him to help me. I had not even asked him but…well, he just said that he was going to be my enemy. Man, talk about bad luck, it was like he was already know what i want to do.

 

“Fuuuh, I don't even understand what just happened. I wonder if I'm going to be alright”.

 

I walked out of the room and went back to class immediately .

 

“...”.

 

All right, now, I should focus on preventing the hope's peak parade happens. I should figure out how Enoshima spread despair to the reserve course student.

 

“Hm, i wonder how did she do? It’s impossible to threaten every students, So I'm sure there is a trick behind this. Could be, she use something like device? But what is that ?”.

 

I continued to think hard and after a while, I arrived in front of the class.

 

“Hm...not good, I do not understand...argh” I said grumpily.

 

Suddenly, I heard someone calling me from behind.

 

“Naegi ?”.

“Ng ?”.

“Um, are you alright ?”.

“Oh, Fujisaki, yeah i’m fine”.

“Okay, glad to hear that”.

“...”.

“Um? Naegi ?”.

“You show up at the right time Fujisaki, can you help me ?” I asked while holding his shoulder.

“Eh ?”.

 

Yeah, he was right here. The one who made the super AI that saved me in killing game before. Sure...he knew something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Omake-  
> F: “Um...sorry” he said while blushing.  
> N: “What is it Fujisaki ?” i said with smile.  
> F: “Well, your hand, it’s kinda embarassing so...”.  
> N: “No, it’s not and please don’t say it like that, you make me like a pervert here”.  
> F: “But...Um, sorry i think you right, ahaha”.  
> N: “Yeah, hahaha”.  
> F: “...”.  
> N: “...”.  
> F: “Um...”.  
> N: “Yeah, well, it’s kinda weird right now”.
> 
> For your information, during this time i must say Fujisaki’s secret has been revealed so i think it’s okay for me to mention Fujisaki as boy as well when he talk with his friends. But sure i’ll make it clear in next chapter.  
> Next chapter, Naegi forget something important and ended up in dangerous situation...but what is that ?  
> Well, it can’t be helped, it’s spring after all (^-^).


	8. Important Thing - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...After all, i promised to everyone that I’ll become strong so I can proudly stand as a man that can protect you all...”.  
> -Chihiro Fujisaki-

“Um, Naegi, your hand”.

“Oh, Sorry, did i hurt you ?” I said while pulling my hands from his shoulder.

“Well, no but it did made me surprised”.

“Haha, sorry about that. By the way, why you still in outside? I mean class already started”.

“Um, the truth is i volunteered to search you. Everyone worried that you might get lost again”.

“Oh that’s it huh, thanks...But wait, what do you mean get lost again ?”.

“Eh, Um, i mean i heard that before you went back to class and cried, you didn’t know where is our class. So, everyone become worried that this time you’ll get lost again”.

“What?! Who told everyone that ?”.

“It’s Yukizome sensei, when you went out with Ishimaru, she came to class”.

“Oh, man. That’s true but...Fuuuh”.

 

_Why, Yukizome sensei? Argh..._

 

“Um, Naegi, you alright ?”.

“Oh, I’m okay ahaha. But it’s kinda surprised me that you volunteered to search me”.

“Well, at first, the one who volunteered to search you was Kirigiri but then she argued with Mukuro and Maizono. It seems, it will take a long time until they finish, so i volunteered to take that role” He said satissfied.

 

_They sure like wasting time. What’s the point about that? But Maizono, Kirigiri, and Mukuro argued each other? Well, maybe at this time they are close._

 

“It’s like i troubled everyone. But, knowing you to take initiative like that, i don’t know why but it seems you grow stronger Fujisaki”.

“Of course. After all, i promised to everyone that i’ll grow strong so i can proudly stand as a man that can protect you all. So, this is nothing hehe” he said with smile.

“Eh, well you right”.

 

Chihiro Fujisaki, Super High School Level Programmer. He was very intelligent, but he also has a very timid personality. He was very shy and it was easy to intimidate him to the point of tears, but he became more lively whenever he talked about anything related to his work as a programmer. After died in killing game, his super AI, Alter Ego, saved me from execution and helped us to save Hinata and others. It seemed that he had revealed his secret to everyone at this time, so i relieved. After all, that was the reason why he was being killed by Owada in killing game.

 

“So, what do you want me to help ?”.

“Oh, well first, i want to ask you something, is there a way or device to make everyone obey your words ?”.

“Um, that’s so absurd”.

“Well, I know”.

“Hm, it’s absurd but it doesn’t mean impossible”.

“What do you mean ?”.

“I mean, maybe it’s not something like you said but how about brainwashing machine? i had heard something like brainwashing technique from Ultimate Neurologist so i think if we use that, we can brainwashing someone and make him obey”.

“Well, you right but if our goal is everyone then it will become impossible, i mean you need to make them use that device one by one”.

“Um, that’s true but if we can implement that method in other media, i think it will be possible”.

“Huh?”.

“For example, if we can implement the brainwashing technique to something like music or video then everyone will surely can brainwashed just by watching or listening it”.

 

_Well, that’s it, i don’t know why but i think i must make a note for that. My savior surely great. Now, let’s procced to next plan._

 

“You right, maybe that’s it. You’re genius”.

“Um, well thank you hehe”.

“Okay, Fujisaki can you help me searching about this? I need to know if someone had implement it and if possible, i want to know how to deal with it”.

“Oh, um sure i think i can help you with that. But if someone really implement it, i think it will become confidential information and hard to found”.

“Well, i believe in you Fujisaki. I know you can”.

“Um, well, i’ll try my best”.

“Thanks Fujisaki, oh by the way, please don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want you to get problem and please don’t ask why for now”.

“Hm, it’s okay Naegi, i don’t know why but i have a feeling that you’re doing this for us so i’ll not ask furthermore” he said with smile.

 

_This is it. He truly my savior. You da MVP. If you born to this world as girl, i’m sure falling in love with you._

 

“So, can we entered the class right now? I think, we will get problem if we still in here”.

“Oh, yeah you right”.

 

Then, we entered the classroom. It just as Fujisaki said, they’re worried about me but well, i knew that they would teasing me too.

 

“Oh look, the prince has returned from his journey. Did you lost your way again my prince ?” Enoshima said.

“Hahaha, that’s hilarious Enoshima” Kuwata said.

“Stop it you two! The class still underway!” Ishimaru said.

 

After causing some ruckus, I sat down and pay attention to the teacher. Well, it’s been a long time since i had proper class. Kinda made me feel nostalgic and yet painfull. I just remembered this was hope’s peak, of course the lesson was not normal. And then, when class was about to end, suddenly there was a announcement.

 

“Naegi Makoto from 78th class, please come to Headmaster room immediately. Once again, Naegi Makoto from 78th class, please come to Headmaster room immeadiately, thank you”.

 

_Okay that’s random and i just realized that everyone looked at me right now._

 

“...”.

 

_Please don’t look at me like i’ll give explanation, i don’t know what’s happen too._

 

“Naegi you can go now”.

“Yes, sensei, thank you”.

 

I left my chair and went out the class.

 

“Man, now what is it ?”.

 

After arriving there, I knocked and went inside. I saw headmaster talking with Kizakura sensei, then there was someone sat in sofa and he was….

 

_Tengan? What’s he doing here? Hm, i don’t know what he want but i think i’ll pretend that i don’t know him._

 

“Oh, here he is”.

“Good afternoon, Headmaster, Kizakura sensei and...ng...”.

“Kazuo Tengan” he said politely.

“Oh, good afternoon Mr. Tengan”.

“Naegi Makoto, do you know why you’re being called here ?”.

“Um, honestly no”.

“Well, i just want to know why you went into student council room.”.

“Oh, that’s, i’m just curious, i want to know why student council room sealed”.

“Naegi, i know you don’t have bad intention but i hope you don’t do this again. That room sealed and no one can enter except those are permitted. In this case, Ishimaru has indeed been allowed but you're not. So you understand what i mean right ?”.

“Yes, forgive me”.

“Good, i hope you understand and i apologize for disturbed your study. You can leave now”.

“Well, then excuse me”.

 

I left room and went to class.

 

“...”.

 

I thought I was going to get a big problem but it seems not. Hm, Somehow I felt that they intentionally let me go. Jin Kirigiri, Kyouko Kirigiri’s father and Hopes peak Headmaster. In killing game, he was killed before it start and his role as headmaster taken by Monokuma, so I had not chance to know him. When i met him, I felt that he seemed like a wise man.

 

*Ding Dang Dong.

 

Well, it looks like the class has ended.

 

“Ng ?”.

 

I bumped into someone familiar when I was walking down the stairs, that blonde hair, ah, she was Sonia Nevermind.

 

“Good afternoon” she said with smile.

“Good afternoon”.

 

Hm, as expected from Super High School Level Princess, she has different aura. Wait a minute, I wonder if i should talk to her now. When I wanted to go after her, I saw a person that looked familiar, too. That pink hair, yes, no doubt, he was Soda. What’s he doing? He looked suspicious.

 

“...”.

 

Oh, I just remembered, Hinata said that he admired Sonia.

 

“Ho...I understand”.

 

Actually, I didn’t want to meet them now. But whatever, sooner or later I would deal with them. Although I got information about them from Hinata but the real experience was better.

 

“Good afternoon Soda”.

“Uah! Good afternoon ….ng ?”.

“What is it ?”.

“Sorry but who are you ?”.

 

_Damn, i just remembered this is the first time we met._

 

“I’m your junior, Makoto Naegi from 78th class”.

“Oh ng, i see, ahaha”.

 

Kazuichi Soda, Super High School Level Mechanic. He was one of survivor from neo world program and during that time it seemed that he has a highly emotional character, though he tried to play it smooth and sometimes acted carefree at first. But even his appearance was scary, he has timid personality. I heard from Hinata that he had problem trusting someone, so it made him not easily trust others.

 

_Honestly, I do not have much time to build a strong bond but fortunately, I know the topic that can makes me immediately close to him._

 

“Soda, I heard there was a princess in your class. If I'm not mistaken, her name is Sonia Nevermind, right ?”.

"Uah, how did you know that?".

“Everyone in hope's peak was well known, so it is normal if I know”.

“Is it true? I thought you stalker, if you dare to touch Sonia, I'll make sure you regret to be born in this world”.

“Haha, just calm down, so are you very close with her ?”.

“Ukh, that’s...um….”.

“Soda ?”.

“Yeah, of course i’m close with her hahaha”.

“Wow, as i expected. I’m curious, what are you doing to spend time, i mean she is a princess after all”.

“Of course we did many things”.

“For example ?”.

“Um...Playing game? Yeah, we played game together haha”.

 

_I’m sure “we” means all of his friends._

 

“Oh great, I'm sure it would be nice to play together with her”.

“Yes, of course”.

“Can you invite me later if you play together again ?”.

“Ng, well, that’s...”.

“Please...”.

“...”.

“...”.

“Fuuuh, okay”.

“Yes, thank you Soda”.

“Ng, It’s nothing”.

“Oh, by the way, what are you doing ?”.

“Um, ng, just taking a walk”.

“I see, i thought you was searching Sonia”.

“Yea---oh um, ho...Sonia is here too huh? Ahaha what a coincidence, do you know where is she right now ?”.

 

_Uah so obvious._

 

“I just met with her in stairs, so if you go now, you might catch up with her”.

“Really? Eh, i mean yeah, of course, maybe, I should go with her”.

“Yes, you must. Especially with the current situation, girl should not be left alone”.

“Hm, you right. Why did I forget”.

“Go get her Soda”.

“Okay, ng Makoto Naegi huh ?”.

“Yes”.

“Okay, i’ll make sure to call you when we have plan”.

“Yeah, i'm really looking forward to play with you all”.

 

Then, He went quickly.

 

_Well, he is good person so i don’t need to worry about Sonia._

 

“...”.

 

77th B Class. When the parade took place, they reportedly died due to the explosion. However, when the world has fallen into chaos, future foundation managed to find the fact that they are alive. Until the end, we managed to gather them all but at that time we didn’t know that they are remnant of despair. After Enoshima died, ultimate despair members labeled as remnant of despair and still continue to spread despair. When i knew that they took part in spreading despair throughout the world, secretly, i put them into a new world program. It was still not known what caused them to fall into despair. Their memories before entering the new world program has been overwritten, so they didn't remember what happened, at least until I entered time machine. I hope Hinata remember, unfortunately he still didn't remember the entire memory stored on Izuru Kamukura. But I remembered, he called one name that matters.

 

“Nanami, Chiaki Nanami”.

 

I just know that she was an AI created by Alter Ego as a supervisor when they entered the New World program. I had no idea that she was really real. If I remembered correctly, the alter ego made Chiaki from their memory representations.

 

_If it's like that, then I am sure that this person is very influential for them. Hm, that means I have to find out about her. I guess I'll find clues to save them from the abyss of despair._

 

“...”.

 

_Fuuuh, okay, this is exhausting. Not only do I have to stop the parade, but I also have to think about how to save them, not to mention about Kamukura that clearly challenged me, this is disaster._

 

“...”.

 

_Well, I have to keep trying. I will not give up._

 

“Osu, let’s do it”.

 

Then, I went back to the classroom. On the way, I suddenly remembered something.

 

“Oh, if I'm not mistaken, I have a promise to go with Maizono after school”.

 

_Hm, she said to meet her at the usual place._

 

“...”.

 

_Damn, usual place? Where is it? Oh my god, I do not know where is that. No memories of my school life and come to think of it, this is my first experience to take a walk with Maizono, so there is no way i can know it._

 

“I have to get back to class”.

  
I quickly ran and wish she was still in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Omake-  
> S: "Why he was called by the principal?"  
> M: "Don't know".  
> K: "..."  
> S: "I wonder why...".  
> M: "Suspicious".  
> K: "...".  
> S: "Yeah, I hope everything's okay".  
> M: "Suspicious".  
> K: "...".  
> S: "Okay, that's annoying, what's it it?".  
> M: "She is suspicious" #pointing to Kirigiri.  
> K: "Ng?".  
> S: "Ah, you right. You know something, don't you?".  
> K: "Well, you know..."  
> M: "Hm?".  
> S: "Ng?".  
> K: "Headmaster is my father" #smiling.  
> S & M: annoyed.
> 
> From now on, people from 77th B class will start show up.  
> Next chapter, another familiar person will show up...well, their meeting will bring more problem for Naegi (^^).


	9. Important Thing - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...You should think about yourself before worrying about other people”  
> -Hiyoko Saionji-

*sighed.

 

I opened the door.

 

“...”.

 

It seemed that I was late. No one in the class, everyone had gone home.

 

“Damn, what should I do? At this rate, Maizono will angry” I said while scratching my head.

 

Angry...Maizono angry.

 

“...”.

 

Suddenly, i felt chilled.

 

_Uah, what’s happen?_

 

My body reacted to something. I didn’t know why but when I thought Maizono angry, suddenly my body was shivering.

 

“I'm sure it's not a good idea to make her angry. I should look for her right now”.

 

_But where I can found her? Akh, whatever...at a time like this I have to believe in my talents._

 

“Yes, I'm sure my luck will make me find her”.

 

Then, I left the classroom and started looking Maizono. I checked every floor of the school and visited some of rooms that i thought Maizono would visit. After wandering around on all floors, zero, I didn’t find her.

 

“Damn, maybe she was outside?”.

 

I looked out through the window.

 

“Well, if I have to look out there, I think I'll pass out first before meet her”.

 

Hm, it had been almost half an hour I was looking for her. Maizono would really be upset if this was continued.

 

“...”.

 

Ugh, i felt chilled again. I wondered what made my body like this when thought about Maizono angry.

 

“Damn, I have no other choice”.

 

I ran toward the exit. When I came out from school building, I heard someone crying.

 

“Ng, apparently, the voice is coming from there”.

 

I went toward the source and when I arrived, I saw a girl with kimono sat down and wept.

 

_Hm, I think I know her._

 

“Um, Saionji. What happened ?”.

“Ung, hiks...hiks”.

“...”.

“Huaaah” she cried loudly.

“Ng ?”.

“Huaaah….Now there is a pervert kid who wanted to attack me, huaaaah”.

“What?! Wait, I don’t intend to do anything like that. Calm down, if you've a problem I'll help you”.

“Hiks, really ?”.

“Yeah”.

“Okay, if you lie I will insert a needle into your fingernails”.

“Um, is that too much ?”.

“Why? Hiks...so you don’t want to help me now,huh ?” she said annoyed.

“It’s not like that, but...okay, so what is it ?”.

“Hiks...Hiks”.

“...”.

“I'm looking for my friend. Today, we've promised to spend time together after school but I couldn’t find her and it has been more than half an hour. Hiks, what if she hates me hiks” she said sadly.

“Don’t worry, I'm sure she doesn’t hate you.”.

“Hiks, really ?”.

“Yeah, sure. You guys friends, right? so I'm sure she will not hate you”.

“Hiks...okay i believe that. But I’m going to put nails in your shoe pads if you’re lying”.

 

_Uah, please whoever you are, i beg you, don’t get angry to her._

 

“By the way, I am also searching someone so maybe we can search them together”.

“Hiks, okay”.

“Well, now stop crying”.

 

After she wiped her tears, we started to go looking for them. After we checked out the park around the school building, we started to feel exhausted.

 

“Huaaah, I can’t find her” she said in panic.

“Did you agreed to meet somewhere before?”.

“I had been looking at promised place, but she was not there. I was worried something happened to her, so I went looking for her. I tried to contact her by phone, but her phone was not active”.

“Well, no wonder you panicked. Hm, wait….Gaaaah!”.

“Hiiii, why are you screaming suddenly ?”.

“I just remembered, why I don’t try to contact her by phone ?”.

“Do not tell me you went looking for a person without trying to contact first ?”.

“Um, the truth is like that”.

“Gah, pervert kid, you're really an idiot”.

 

I took my phone, then without wasting time, I immediately searched Maizono contacts and pressed the call button.

 

“Yeah, with this I can immediately speak to her and ng ?”.

 

I looked at the phone screen and suddenly the screen became dark. After a while, I realized what was happening.

 

“Out of battery”.

 

Saionji saw me with a look pathetic.

 

“Please don’t look at me like that”.

 

_Calm down, sure I’m going to find her as soon as possible._

 

“So, have you finished, pervert kid? I want to start looking again”.

“Ah, yes, let’s go”.

“I don’t know why but I feel that you have a strange aura...hm, unfortunate aura, Yeah your face like a man who has no luck”.

“Well, despite that they still selected me as Super High School Level Luck”.

“Heee, really? I also have friends who have the same title but he seem likely much more fortunate than you”.

“Ahaha well, though sometimes only bring bad luck but somehow I still believe that this talent will help me. At least this time, to find my friend”.

 

_Yeah, I have to believe it, because it's the only choice haha._

 

“Well, whatever, I don’t care”.

 

We looked around and suddenly Saionji smiled.

 

“Ah that’s her! Mahiru-nee !” she shouted happily.

 

Then, she ran and somehow, though she has big body like that, she looked like the kids who went running toward her mother.

 

“Well, Ng...Saionji, watch out !”.

“Eh?!”

 

Suddenly, Saionji lost her balance while running. She seemed tripped. Luckily, I was still close to her. I quickly reached for her but unfortunately my strength was not enough to stop her, not only fail to stop her falling, I even lost my balance as well.

 

_Damn..._

 

I immediately used my energy to pull her and turned my body then let her fall upon me. After a while, she woke up.

 

“Ukh”.

“Huaaah, pervert kid! What are you doing !?”.

“What I’m doing? I'm trying to help you”.

“Hah, do you realize you're no help at all?” she said annoyed.

“Well, never mind, it's not important. So, are you hurt ?”.

“Um, no”.

“Thank goodness, I'm sorry for not being able to stop you,hahaha”.

“You weird, why you laughed? did your head hit something ?”.

“Well, I'm glad you're okay”.

 

Her face was reddened, hm, perhaps she wasn’t feeling well.

 

“Ng, you alright Saionji ?”.

“O...of course! You should think about yourself before worrying about other people” she said annoyed.

“Oh okay”.

 

_Well, that’s it._

 

“...”.

 

Suddenly, my body was shivering. Okay, I felt that someone was looking at me. I looked toward the school building, after observed upstairs window of the school building, I saw…

 

“Ah, Mai...ng”.

 

She looked...frightening? Once our eyes met, she smiled and left. Okay, that means bad, right? I should meet her ASAP.

 

“Saionji, can you stand up immediately?”.

“Oh, right”.

 

Then, She stood up and tidied her kimono. After a while, someone approached us, a short red-haired girl and she had a camera in her hands.

 

“What's going on here? Ng...Hiyoko !?”.

“Huaah, Mahiru-nee, I'm looking for you. You were not in the usual place and Your phone couldn’t be reached. I'm so worried”.

“Eh, didn't you read message from Hanamura ?”.

“Ng, no. I don't want to read a message from that pervert fat”.

“Geez, my phone was out of battery and suddenly I had something that i must do, so I asked Hanamura when accidentally ran into him to send message to you that I will be late”.

“Heee, really? Huaaah, I'm sooorrrrry Mahiru-nee”.

“Okay, This is my fault, too. Sorry for making you worry” She said while patting Saionji head.

“Hehehe”.

 

They looked like sisters. When I saw them, somehow I suddenly remembered Komaru. Right, I thought my family were still fine at this time. I guessed I should contact them later.

 

“Oh and you...”.

“Naegi, Makoto Naegi from 78th class, nice to meet you  Mahiru Koizumi” I said while standing up and tidying my shirt.

“Ng, yeah nice to meet you. Wait, how do you know my name ?”.

“Oh, I just remembered, he suddenly said my name when we met earlier, even though I never met him before. He is suspicious” Saionji said.

“Ahaha, well, is it wrong to know my seniors name? And you guys indeed famous, so it's normal if i know you guys”.

“Yeah, you're right, well, sorry and thank you for helping Saionji” Koizumi said with smile.

“It’s okay. I guess I have to go now. I also have to meet my friend”.

“Oh, so you know where she is now ?” Saionji asked.

“Well, exactly not, but when we fall, I accidentally saw her through the window of the school building, so I guess she's in there”.

“Wow, your luck really work huh. I don't expect you're really lucky” Saionji said.

 

_Well, though somehow I felt like getting bad luck._

 

“Ahaha okay, then excuse me, see you later”.

“Hurry up and go,shhhh” Saionji said.

“Yeah, take care Naegi” Koizumi said while waving her hand.

  
After left them, I ran quickly toward the entrance of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Omake-  
> A: “Sayaka, why you suddenly stopped?”.  
> S: “...”  
> A: “Sayaka?”.  
> S: “...”.  
> A: “Saya--”.  
> O: “Wait Asahina, It’s best for you to not disturb her right now”.  
> S: “Oh, sorry, it’s okay Ogami, everything’s alright”.  
> O: “You sure about that?”.  
> S: “Yup”.  
> O: “Well, I know it’s for self defence but I suggest you to put back the thing that you hide in your back”.  
> S: “They don’t call you Ultimate Fighter for nothing,huh. But well, thanks Ogami”.  
> O: “Just take your time to calm down, we will wait you”.  
> A: “Ng, what thing? And what are you talking about?”.  
> S & O: Nodded and smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> It will become more interesting if Saionji still has small body but well, it can't be helped (~_^).  
> Next chapter, Naegi meet someone that will change the fate of Yukizome...but who is that person? And there is someone that realize the truth about Naegi...once again, who is that person?  
> Well, of course you all know...all of them are easy question after all, see you next chapter (^^).


	10. Important Thing - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “... I've been happy with the fact that you're here with me now”.  
> -Sayaka Maizono-

*pant...pant...pant

 

“...”.

 

I arrived on the floor where I saw her but she was not there.

 

“Where is she ?”.

 

_Ugh, okay this is getting troublesome. Where I can find her?_

 

“Naegi ?”.

“Gaah?!” I shouted.

 

I turned around and saw Mukuro stood in front of me.

 

“Are you okay? You seem...pale”.

“Oh, it’s you Mukuro. Fuuuh, please don’t surprise me like that”.

“I’m just calling your name” she sounded upset.

 

Sure, you just called my name but of course I would surprised if you suddenly showed up in behind.

 

“Um, I’m sorry. I think I’m overreacting a bit”.

“It’s okay. Um, do you need some help ?”.

“Well, the truth is yes but how did you know?”.

“...”.

“Mukuro ?”.

“I saw you ran around the school before and now it seems that you need some help so...well, I think I can help you” she said while looking other way.

“Wow how lucky, then I’ll gladly accept your help” I said while smiling.

“...”.

“Ng ?”.

“So you’re looking for Maizono, right ?”.

“Yeah, w..w...wait...I know it’s weird to ask same question but how did you know?”.

“Maizono told me”.

“Um, she told you?” I got confused.

“I mean she told me that you would accompany her after school, so I guess you’re looking for her”.

“Oh, well...yeah, so do you know where is she ?”.

“Yeah, I saw her before went down here”.

“So she’s upstairs”.

“Yes”.

“Okay, thanks Mukuro, you're really helpful”.

“Um...It’s nothing” she said while looking other way.

 

Ng, Did she hate me? I didn’t know why but it seemed that she tried to not looking at me.

 

“...”.

 

Mukuro, Mukuro Ikusaba. She was the older twin sister of Junko Enoshima. Her title was Super High School Level Soldier and just like her sister, at the same time she got title Super High School Level Despair. There was no much information about her despite being a soldier in the elite mercenary group Fenrir at young age and never received a single injury on the battlefield. Even I met her in killing game, I didn't know much about her because she disguised herself as Enoshima.

 

“...”.

 

I looked at her. She was different with Mukuro I know. Compared to when she became Enoshima, It seemed that she was stoic, shy, and mysterious. So this was her real appearance.

 

“Naegi”.

“Yeah, what is it ?”.

“Can you stop staring at me ?”.

“Oh sorry, I...I don’t realize that I’m staring at you” I said in panic.

“Um, actually...”.

“Actually ?”.

“Never mind, by the way don’t you think you should go right now ?”.

“Damn, you’re right. Thanks for your help Mukuro”.

 

I started to run but then I stopped and turned back to Mukuro.

 

“Mukuro”.

“Ng ?”.

“I’m sorry if this is sound weird to you but do you love your sister so much ?”.

“...”.

“...”.

“Yes”.

“So will you do anything for her ?”.

“Of course”.

“Can you tell me your reason ?”.

“...”.

“...”.

“Sorry, Naegi. I can’t tell you”.

“Oh, it’s okay”.

“Why you ask ?”.

“Well, I’m curious, it’s like you two have strong and unique bond”.

“...”.

“I have sister too but it seems that she hate me haha”.

“It’s not like that”.

“Ng ?”.

“It’s not like she hate you, you’re just don’t realize her feeling and it’s same with everyone that close to you”.

“Um, sorry I don’t understand what are you talking about”.

“Me neither”.

“Pfft”.

“Ng ?”.

“Hahahaha”.

“...” she looked confused.

“Well, you’re really weird Mukuro, I don’t know that talk to you would be this interesting”.

“Interesting ?”.

“Yeah, It seems that you’re scary but you’re kind person after all”.

“No...”.

“...”.

“I’m not kind, you don’t know what i did until now”.

“Do you mean about killing people ?”.

“...” she looked surprised.

“Well, I know and it can’t be helped, you’re soldier after all. I’m sure you did that because that was order”.

“That’s...”.

“So you want to say that you’re enjoying to kill people ?”.

“...”.

“Mukuro ?”.

“No...”.

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re just happen to be born that way but that doesn’t mean that you can’t change. That’s your past and now you’re here. You can do something new”.

“It’s easy for you to say that”.

“Well, you’re right but that’s why i’m here”.

“...”.

“I’m here because I want to help my friends, so they can enjoy their life. Not in bad way of course”.

“But that’s...”.

“Impossible ?”.

“Yeah. Some people born to enjoy and good at doing bad things”.

“You’re right but I believe that even those people can become better people”.

“How ?”.

“I don’t know but I’m sure there is a way for that”.

“You seem optimistic”.

“Well, After all, my only redeeming quality is my optimism” I said with smile.

 

She chuckled. Then, She gasped and suddenly she covered her mouth with her hands.

 

“What’s wrong ?”.

“No...I’m sorry”.

“You don’t need to hide your laugh. There is nothing wrong with that. The truth is, I like to see my friends laugh, well in good way of course” I said with smile.

“...”.

 

She put down her hands.

 

“Well, Mukuro can I ask you something ?”.

“...” she nodded.

“Do you have anything that you want to do ?”.

“...”.

“...”.

“Nothing. there is no special thing i want. Up until now i’m just living like that”

“How about search it ?”.

“Search it ?”.

“Yeah, I’m sure if you search it then you will find something special that you want”.

“...”.

“And when you found it, make sure to tell me and others. We’ll gladly to support you”.

“...”.

“...”.

“The truth is...”.

“Ng ?”.

“Never mind. I’ll make sure to tell you when i find it”.

“Good, I’ll be waiting for that. Okay, I think that I should go now, oh...by the way i think that smile suits you well, so try to smile more from now on okay” I said with smile.

“Just go Naegi” she said while looking other way.

“See you later”.

 

Hm, I wondered if I made her mad but well, at least I got picture about Mukuro. It seemed that she had sister complex, I didn’t know the reason but I assumed that she still thought, only Enoshima who she can trusted.

 

_I can’t imagine how she felt at that time, when Enoshima betrayed her._

 

“...”.

 

In killing game, I knew that she was like different person, I had spent time with her and I felt something wrong on her but I didn’t realize it.

 

“If only I realize it and save her, I feel that everyone would survive. So is Maizono, if only I quickly realize...”.

 

I bit my lips.

 

“No time for regrets. I’m here now and I’ve to realize that dream”.

 

_Yeah, dream where all of my friends are survive._

 

“Ng”.

 

When I arrived, I saw someone.

 

“Oh hai Naegi” Asahina said.

“Hai Asahina, hai Ogami”.

“Naegi, Maizono is looking for you, where have you been ?”.

“Well, the truth is, I’m also looking for her. Do you know where is she now ?”.

“She is in the lobby on the top floor, you should meet her immediately Naegi” Ogami said.

“Okay thanks”.

“Make sure you apologize Naegi” Asahina said.

“Of course”.

 

I ran and when I arrived in lobby, I saw her sat alone. I immediately came over her.

 

“Maizono”.

“...”.

 

She looked at me and seemed displeased.

 

“Maizono ?”.

“Oh, come here Naegi” she said with smile.

“Ng ?”.

“Look, before I came here, I met with Asahina and Ogami, then they gave me book that i requested”.

“Hm...Mastering martial arts in 3 step ?”.

“Yup, the content is not much and simple to understand, even for me”.

“Ho...so why you need it?”.

“Um, well, you said that you wanted to become strong or at least knew some self defence. So I asked them if i can get some book so you can use it”.

“Huh? I said that?”.

“Yeah, you told me, did you forget it ?” she asked curiously.

“Um, well, of course I remember haha”.

“...” she looked at me suspiciously.

“Hm...so, did you read it ?”.

“Yes, of course”.

“Well, what’s the first step ?”.

“Training”.

“Ng, how about the second step ?”.

“Training”.

“Don’t tell me the third step is training as well”.

“Wrong” she said with smile.

“Huh? So, what’s the third step ?”.

“Find and protect your precious person”.

“Well, that’s deep”.

“Yeah and I feel that the third step is the most reasonable”.

“Ng, it’s like you say second and first are not reasonable”.

“Hm, of course, actually i think that you don’t need to train for protecting your precious person”.

“Huh ?”.

“I mean there are many ways to protect your precious person”.

“Well, I know but this book is about martial arts after all”.

“Oh you right, I forget about that” she said while chuckling.

 

She looked happy and fine, but just as Asahina said, I should apologize. I didn’t know the usual place she meant and made her wait. Sure she was upset because she had to wait for a long time. But...

 

“...”.

 

_...There are things more important than that and I have to apologize._

 

“...”.

 

Maizono, Sayaka Maizono. She was the lead singer of a popular girl group in Japan and that made her got title Super High School Level Idol. Although she has cheerful, sweet, and supporting personality, she easily got panic when it comes to her band members.

 

“...”.

 

In killing game, she was being killed after failed to kill Leon. She did it because she was desperate and couldn’t stand the situation.

 

_If only I realized it, if only I could be more sensitive, if only I were stronger…._

 

I could stop her and saved her. She did something that she shouldn’t, but that was because I didn’t realize it. She wanted to use me but in the end she was still protecting me, she left message for protected me. Even she was dead, the fact that she left evidence which saved me was real. She was not supposed to die, and because I was careless she was dead. I should apologize for letting her did that and made her killed.

 

“Um….”.

“It’s okay, Naegi”.

“Huh ?”.

“You don’t need to worry, I’ll not angry just because I have to wait for a long time,  it can’t be helped because you don’t know the place”.

“What? Um...well, sure thanks but---”.

“That’s okay too, Naegi” she said with smile.

“Huh ?”

“You don’t need to apologize, if I do something, it's my responsibility. If I do something wrong, you don’t need to feel guilty. I've been happy with the fact that you're here with me now”.

“H...How did you know ?”.

“Well, It’s because I’m psychic” she said seriously.

“...”.

“Hehe, Just kidding, actually...”.

 

_That’s..._

 

“Naegi ?”.

 

_...Not fair._

 

“Naegi ?”.

 

_Even if it’s just your intuition, even if it’s just coincidence, even if you by any chance are the real psychic._

 

“Naegi ?!”.

 

_That’s not fair!!!_

 

“...”.

 

Suddenly, she pulled me into her chest and she hugged me strongly.

 

“...”.

“It’s okay Naegi”.

“But...”.

“I’m sorry”.

“...”.

“Yeah, I forgive you okay!”.

“Let me say something...”.

“No, You don’t need”.

“Why...”.

“I don’t know but I’m sure you had gone through a lot until this time.”.

“...”.

“Just calm down okay”.

“Well, I’m fine”.

“Wrong, you’re wrong again, Naegi”.

“...”.

“If you’re fine then why are you crying again ?”.

“Huh ?”.

“You’re suddenly crying when we talked before, that’s why I hugged you”.

“...”.

“...”.

“So that’s it”.

“Yeah, so for now just calm down okay”.

“...”.

 

I didn’t know why but i felt a little sleepy. It seemed that i was exhausted. It just like she said, I should calm down first.

 

_What a crybaby, crying in front of your precious person two times._

  
I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Omake-  
> N: "zzz...".  
> S: "Hm..." *patting his head.  
> M: "..." *staring.  
> S: "Ng?" *looking at Mukuro in distance.  
> M: "...".  
> S: "..." *Smirk.  
> M: "..." *annoyed.
> 
> I'm planning to make this one becomes a long chapter but I change my mind, I hope It ended well (^^)>.  
> Next chapter, Naegi is making a hard decision and starting to observe 77B Students and his best friends will accompany him...but who the hell is this person?  
> Well, let's meet this person in next chapter, see you (^-^)/.


	11. Before They Fall into Despair - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you, you can count on me".  
> -Leon Kuwata-

I opened my eyes.

 

“Well, how was your sleep ?”.

“Um, so good...ng? Uaaah!”.

 

I surprised because I realized that I slept in her lap and her face was so close, suddenly I woke up and unfortunately my forehead hit her forehead.

 

“Ouch”.

“Awww”.

 

Well, that was hurt but then, I rolled out from her lap and sat down.

 

“I’m sorry” I said while bowing down my head.

“Well, it’s okay it doesn’t hurt” she said while patting her forehead.

“Really? My head is hurt”.

“Um, well, maybe a little”.

“Forgive me” I said while bowing down my head again.

“Okay, i forgive you”.

“...”.

“...”.

 

We laughed together.

 

“So how long I slept ?”.

“About two hours i think”.

“What? That long ?”.

“Yup”.

“I’m sorry”.

“Well, actually I slept too so it’s okay”.

“But sure it’s uncomfortable for you”.

“No, it’s oppositely, I’m happy right now”.

“Ng, why?”.

“No telling” she said with smile.

“Fuuuh”.

“Hehehe”.

“By the way thanks Maizono”.

“...”.

“...”.

“You’re welcome. Um, by the way Naegi”.

“Yeah?”.

“So who are you?”.

“Huh?”.

“...”.

 

She looked at me seriously. I didn’t know why but i thought this was dangerous.

 

“What are you talking about, I’m Naegi”.

“Well, you sure are Naegi but I feel that you are not Naegi I know”.

“What ?”.

“You don’t know our class, you’re crying over little things, you forget our usual meeting place and when I talk to you It’s like...you are different person”.

 

_ Relax and calm down myself. _

 

“Um that’s---”.

“And you know what’s more important ?”.

“...”.

“You don’t call me Sayaka when we’re alone”.

 

Okay, I screwed up.

 

“You promised me and you’ve always keep that promise but you break it now”.

“...”.

 

I didn’t know that my relationship with Maizono was this close. This was not good, I didn’t want her to know about me and it would be problem if she knew it.

 

“Naegi ?”.

“Well, I’m sorry before but Ma...um Sayaka”.

“Yeah, what is it Makoto?”.

 

_ Uah, this is embarrassing I can’t believe it. _

 

“Did you promised too ?”.

“Yes, actually we promised to call each other using our given name when we’re alone”.

“Ng...okay” I said while fidgeting.

“Makoto stop being embarrassing, you’ll make me embarrassing too” she said while her face reddened.

“Oh I’m sorry”.

“...”.

“...”.

“So...what is it ?”.

“Sayaka you said that I’m not Makoto Naegi you know. Well, that’s true but the truth is I’m Makoto Naegi” I said seriously.

“Short story you are same person in outside but not same in inside ?”.

“Well, it’s like that and It’s kinda hard to explain what’s happen and I prefer that you don’t know about this”.

“Why ?”.

“I can’t say it too but please, just believe in me”.

“...”.

“I’ll tell you when the time is come, I promise”.

“...”.

 

She looked sad.

 

“Saya---”.

“Stop!” she shouted.

“...”.

“Just call me Maizono” she said sadly.

“Huh ?”.

“Just call me Maizono from now on okay”.

“...”.

“...”.

“Okay I’m understand”.

“...”.

“It must be hard for you and I’m sorry. You can hate me but please remember one thing, the reason for this isn’t because I don’t trust you”.

“...”.

“It’s because you’re precious to me and I want to protect you” I said seriously.

“...”.

 

She looked at other way.

 

“That’s all you want to say”.

“Yeah”.

 

She walked and passed me. 

 

“Maizono”.

 

She stopped.

 

“Thanks for calming me down and I’m glad to see you again”.

“...”.

 

She continued to walk and left me alone.

 

_ I’m sorry but this is for better. I don’t know how deep our relationship and i don’t want you to do something reckless again. _

 

“Until the time is come, please stay in safe side”.

 

After that, I went back to dorm. When I was in my room, my chest was hurt.

 

_ I don’t want to lie again, especially to her. _

 

I throwed my body into bed then slept.

 

_ I hope you understand. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

*Ding Dang Dong.

 

“Yo!”.

“Ng, oh hello Kuwata”.

“Man, just call me Leon, we’re buddy right ?”.

 

Shit, I wouldn’t screwed up again.

 

“Sorry, just kidding, so Leon what’s up ?”.

“Um, well, just want to tell you, if you have problem you can tell me you know, especially if it’s about girls, I’ll gladly to help you hehe”.

“Oh haha, thanks Leon I’m sure I’ll tell you if I have one”.

“But man I’m serious, you realize there is something wrong right ?”.

“Something wrong ?”.

 

He glanced at Maizono and then looked at me.

 

“Yeah, you know it’s the first time I saw you two didn’t talk with each other until class was ended”.

“Ng, is it weird ?”.

“That’s really weird, what’s happen ?” he asked curiously.

“Um, well, I think I accidentally lie to her”.

“Hm, that’s not good”.

“I know but I don’t have other choice but I’ll tell her when the time is come”.

“...”.

 

He looked surprised.

 

“Leon ?”.

“It seems that this matter is a serious one, do you mind to share with me? I’ll gladly to help you if there is something that i can help”.

“Um, well, you know, kinda surprised with your reaction”.

“Why ?”.

“It’s like you understand what i’m talking about, even though I’m just telling you vague information”.

“Well, I said we’re buddy right? You think how long we’re friends? We've been friends since entering this school. So I already know if you're having a serious problem”.

 

Well, once again...how deep my relationship with others?

 

“...”.

 

Leon, Leon Kuwata. He was Super High School Level Baseball Star. I didn’t know very much about him but I thought that He was typically  a passionate, hot-blooded young teenager. In killing game, he was the one who killing Maizono. I didn’t hate him cuz he was victim too but still….

 

“...”.

 

And now he said that he was my best friends.

 

“...”.

 

Well, If that was right, I didn’t know why but I thought that was...ironic, two friends that close to me were killing each other.

 

“...”.

 

Well, I should use this chance to find about my relationship with my classmate. Loss of my memories was a weak point, so I needed to know the status of my relationship with everyone ASAP.

 

“Hm, okay, you got me. I can’t tell you all but just like you say, I have a serious problem”.

“Just as I thought, it’s okay”.

“Before that, you know...um...”.

“Yeah, relax, I’ll not telling anyone, it’s only for us hehe”.

“...”.

“What’s wrong ?”.

“Thanks Leon”.

“Well, tell me”.

“Um, the truth is...I just lost my memory”.

“Huh?”.

“...” I noded.

“...”.

“...”.

“Seriously?!” he shouted suddenly.

 

Everyone surprised and looked at us.

 

“Idiot” I whispered.

“Shit, sorry!”.

 

Ishimaru came to us.

 

“What’s happen? Why you suddenly shouted like that ?” Ishimaru asked curiously.

“Um, well, s...sorry my buddy here just told me something unbelievable” Leon answered in panic.

“Hey” I whispered.

“Relax, let me handle it, just say yes when he ask you” Leon whispered.

“So, what’s wrong ?” Ishimaru asked.

“It’s kinda embarrassing hm...I’ll let you know but please don’t tell others”.

“Okay, deal”.

 

Leon whispered something to Ishimaru and then Ishimaru looked at me.

 

“Is it true Naegi ?”.

“Um, yes”.

“Truly that’s embarrassing but it’s okay that’s just a past okay” Ishimaru said concerned.

“Well, okay”.

 

He left us.

 

“Fuuuh that was close” Leon relieved.

“What did you told him ?”.

“Well, just one of your darkest secret that I know”.

“Don’t tell me, the one in the grade school”.

“Wow bingo, are you sure you lost your memories ?”.

“Yeah and just a guess but nice maneuver there”.

“I told you, you can count on me” he said while giving me a thumbs up. 

 

It seemed that he was really my best friends.

 

“Back to business, so how far your memories lost ?”.

“Well, the last thing that I remember is the first time I’m stepping into hope’s peak academy building”.

“Wow that’s almost one year man. Hm...That’s explain it”.

“About what ?”.

“Well, your behaviour yesterday, maybe everyone think you’re just joking but for me you’re really weird”.

“How weird ?”.

“Hm...It’s like you’re different person”.

“Well, you’re second”.

“Huh? Who is the first? Oh, wait let me guess, I’m sure her” he said while glancing at Maizono quickly.

“You’re right”.

“Wow, as expected from her. Hm, okay, so why this should be a secret?”.

“Sorry I can’t tell you, but believe me, it's for the good of us all.

“...”.

“...”.

“Okay, if you say so. Looking at our situation now, I think….I can understand that”.

“Thanks, Leon. When the time is come, I’ll tell you everything”.

“Yeah, make sure you remember that. Okay, so what can I do for you?”.

“How about you tell me about my relationship with our classmate?”.

“Let’s see...generally, you’re close with everyone”.

“How close?”.

“Hm, to the extent they want to tell their secrets”.

“Secrets?”.

“Yes and because of that, you're successfully bringing us together just like now. Short story, you’re our uniting figure. Even you’re not our class president but we will not unite if you’re not here. You could even make that conglomerate jerk blend in with us”.

“Well, I don’t believe it”.

“Yeah, everyone doubt it first but that’s the truth. You should understand when you looked at our reaction yesterday”.

“You’re right. Well, let’s say...I'm close with everyone but can you describe it more specific ?”.

“Hm, are you okay with my opinion ?”.

“Yeah, please tell me”.

“Well, there are 3 group, first is the one that close to you and has interest with you. They’re Maizono, Togami, Kirigiri, Mukuro, Asahina, and Hagakure”.

“...”.

“...”.

“What’s wrong ?”.

“Ng, You don’t ask why ?”.

“Well, I want to ask but it’s okay for now”.

“Man before you lost memories, you got excited when you heard about this”.

“I know that one is lie Leon, so let’s continue”.

“Hahaha sorry, you’re truly Makoto Naegi after all. Okay, second is the one that close to you but not interest with you. They’re me, Mondo, Taka, Chihiro, Hifumi, and Ogami”.

“So why you are my best friends ?”.

“Well, you don’t need a reason to become best friends. I don’t know too but it seems that we’re suitable and can understand each other haha”.

“Okay, that’s weird, next”.

“Third is the one that close to you and hate you. They’re Enoshima, Celes, and Fukawa”.

“Why they hate me ?”.

“Hm, for Fukawa, you get attention from Togami so she is seeing you as her rival”.

“I feel it’s very wrong.”.

“That’s the truth, and for Celes, I think that she hate you because you’re the one that defeat her in gamble for the first time”.

“Hah? You must be kidding”.

“Well, but before that, you've already lost ninety-nine times”.

“So I win at 100th”.

“Yeah and at that time, it’s actually quite impossible but suddenly you managed to win”.

“Hahaha well..next”.

“For Enoshima, it’s a little weird and I don’t understand too. She feel that you’re too normal and it makes her uncomfortable”,

“Hm...”.

“So ?”.

“Well, am I ever tell you about unique or important story ?”.

“Yeah but it will need more than one day to tell you all of them hehe”.

“Okay, please tell me stories related to Togami, Mukuro, and Ogami”.

“Wow”.

“What’s wrong ?”.

“You sure not mentioning Maizono in there ?”.

“Of course I want to...but I think that it will be good if I can hear directly from her”.

“Good answer Buddy. Okay, then how about we start from that conglomerate jerk”.

“Well, it sounds that you don’t like him”.

“True, but well, if it’s not because you, I’ll still resent him until now”.

“Ahaha, save that story for later”.

“Okay, for Togami, If I am not mistaken, you have been invited to come to his house once. That’s one of the most bizarre events that stir our class and it’s the beginning of him blend in with us. As for the reason, he said that he has interest with your ability that he doesn’t have”.

“Ability that he doesn’t have ?”.

“Yeah and you don’t know it too”.

“Well, that’s weird”.

“For Mukuro, hm...I guess the fact that you are the first person to speak to her besides Enoshima is an important experience between you and her”.

“Um, is that very special ?”.

“You might be not realize it but at that time we’re very afraid of her. You know her title right? She is the only person that has killing experience. Well, of course that’s before we find out about other side of  Fukawa. One day, we had group discussion and you approached her and talked to her then invited her to make a group together with you”.

“Hm...I see”.

“As for Ogami, hm...”.

“Why ?”.

“I'm confuse, why you mention her”.

“Well, I have my reason”.

“Okay, for Ogami, you said that you have promise to become witness for the fight between her and her boyfriend, to determine who is the most powerful between them”.

“Hm, do you know her boyfriends name?”.

“If I’m not mistaken, his name is Kenshiro, I don’t know much about him beside he's the one that hold the title of ultimate martial artist before her”.

 

I wanted to know more but I had another other thing that I should do.

 

“Okay, thanks. Your information is very helpful”.

“Yup, so what are you gonna do ?”.

“Well, I know my memory is important but there is another thing that I must do now”.

“Hm, what’s that ?”.

“I want to know about our senior from 77-B class”.

“Wow, what’s happen ?”.

“Hm, I have a feeling that I must know them”.

“Wait, don’t tell me you have interest from someone in there”.

“Um, if you said it like that, I don’t know why but I get a bad feeling”.

“Relax, I got your back, you just bored because often met”.

“Honestly, I don’t understand what are you talking about”.

“Oh please, I know you're arguing with Maizono so now you're looking for a diversion”.

“Hm, not all of it is wrong but one thing that I must tell you...I do this for her”.

“Okay, okay, let me join you. If your target is 77-B class, I know someone in there”.

“Who ?”.

“Nidai, Nekomaru Nidai. He was the manager who trained me in middle school. Thanks to him, I get my title right now”.

 

_ Okay, that’s unexpected. _

 

“And there is one person that I want to meet there”.

“Ng ?”.

“You know Mioda? Ibuki Mioda”.

“Oh, ultimate musician”.

“Yeah, if I want to enter the world of music, I have a feeling that I should talk to her. I’m sure she will give me great advice”.

 

_ Forgive me Leon but if i’m not mistaken, she is incredible but incredible in another sense. _

 

“Um….”.

“What’s wrong ?”.

“Well, it’s okay”.

“So, who is our first target ?”.

“Hm, how about Ibuki Mioda ?”.

“Wow, you’re really my best friend”.

“Let’s go then”.

 

We went to outside.

 

“Wait do you know where we can find her ?”.

“I hear that she always wasting her time in music room so let’s go there”.

“Ou, I can’t wait to meet her”.

“Do you know where it is ?”.

“Of course, follow me”.

 

We went to music room. When we arrived, I didn’t know why but I felt something wrong.

 

“Leon, are you sure we’re in the right place ?”.

“Well, yeah”.

“By the way, I got bad feeling”.

“Hm, me too”.

 

I heard some of weird voice from inside and that made me afraid.

 

“Well, we’ll not know if we don’t go in” He said.

”Yeah, let’s go”.

 

I knocked the door.

 

“...”.

“No answer ?”.

“One more”.

 

Once again, I knocked the door.

 

“...”.

“Hm, okay this is weird” He said.

 

Leon grab the doorknob and tried to open it.

 

“Ng ?”.

“What’s wrong ?”.

“The door is unlocked, we can go in”.

“Well, let’s go”.

 

We went inside.

 

“Um, so dark here”.

“Beats me, ng, look at the stage!”.

“...”.

 

I looked at stage and realized that someone was standing in there. Suddenly, the spotlights was lit up.

 

“Khukhukhu”.

“...”.

“The time has come for me to play in team again, Hey you!”.

“Ng ?”.

“Come here fast, we will start soon so get ready”.

“Um, sorry but I don’t know why we need to come there”.

“Hah? I thought that you come here because you want to play”.

“Well, honestly, I want but it seems that you got wrong person" Leon said disappointed.

“Ho...so you come to hear me play then”.

“Hm, that’s might be true” Leon said happily.

“Shit, Leon no!” I whispered.

“Why? This is good chance to get some special private concert from the famous ultimate musician” He whispered.

 

Okay, this was dangerous. I accidentally see her concert when in new world program and it was a disaster. Sure she was very good but her music was so frightening, it was like she makes our happy and sad feeling mixed. Her style was so eccentric.

 

“You don’t know what we deal here” I said in panic.

“Relax buddy, it’s not like we will die because of this”.

“Well, we might be”.

 

She was suddenly screaming on stage.

 

“Okay no more argue, let me show you the spirit of hell that can make world fall into peace”.

“Woohoo” Leon shouted happily.

“Man, you’ll regret this”.

 

She started to scream again and played. 

 

_ Damn, I must cover my ear.  _

 

I used my hand to cover my ear.

 

_ Well, I’m still hearing a little but I think it’s okay. _

 

Early minutes I still saw Leon got excited but after some minutes it seemed that his face became pale. Then, I thought that he has reached his limit.

 

“Man, help me!”.

“Don’t come near me” I shouted.

“Stop her!” he shouted while trying to pull my hand.

“What are you doing?! Don’t pull my hand!”.

“We’re buddy right? Then you should hear this clearly” he said while laughing.

 

_ Damn, he lost. _

 

“No, stop!”.

 

He pulled my hands and then I could hear her music clearly.

 

“Oh shit”.

 

I tried to keep my conscious but after some minutes tried to endure it, I saw Leon collapsed in the floor.

 

_ Well, it can’t be helped. _

  
After that, I collapsed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -0make-  
> Coming soon
> 
> Well, I'll busy for a while so I need more time to write next chapter.  
> See you in next chapter (^-^)>.


	12. Before They Fall into Despair - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...the main point is you want to do it”.  
> -Ibuki Mioda-

“Ou...Helllllooooo”.

“Ng ?”.

“Ah, you awake”.

 

I woke up and sat. I looked around then saw Leon still unconscious.

 

“What’s happen ?”.

“Khukhukhu....both of you're really excited, watched my concert then fainted”.

“Ah….hahaha I think that's because you’re so spirited”.

“Ehehe, Ibuki is always like that when playing music. Sorry,teehee”.

 

_ Well, at last we’re still alive. _

 

Ibuki Mioda, She was  Super High School Level Light Music Club Member. In the neo world program, she was very energetic and loves to talk, though she almost always ends up going off on bizarre. She was also very quirky as she loves to do all sort of bizarre things and she dislikes "dull" things, but despite her general quirkiness, Ibuki could be a startlingly wise and contemplative person.

 

“Mioda can I ask you something ?”.

“Sure”.

“You play wonderfully with guitar, can you play another instrument as well ?”.

“Of course, Ibuki can play all of them” she said proudly.

“Wow, is there any goal you want to reach ?”.

“Well, Ibuki just play it because it’s interesting hehe”.

“I hope I can become like that”.

“Of course you can, the main point is you want to do it”.

“Haha you’re right, well...”.

 

I stood up.

 

“Mioda, why you don’t play in a group ?”.

“Huh ?”.

“Oh sorry, your solo performance is great but I think it will be more great if you play in a group”.

“...” She looked surprised.

“...”.

“...”.

“Um, Mioda ?”.

“Really?! You think so too?!” she said energetically.

“Uahh”.

“Ibuki thinks that too”.

“So, why are you still alone ?”.

“Um, that’s ehehe...”.

“Ng ?”.

“Ibuki is still not finding destined one, so Ibuki is still alone”.

“Destined one? You mean like lovers ?”.

“Bzzzt...wrong”.

“So what do you mean?”.

“Well, it is people who have the same understanding and a strong bond. Ibuki believes that it will become more fun to play together with them as a group”.

 

I just remembered, Hinata said that she appeared to have very little interest in having a lover. Instead, she's much more interested in having a deep platonic relationship with someone she considers her soulmate like band member.

 

“Oh I understand. Well, if it’s you, I’m sure you’ll find them”.

“Hee really? The truth is...Ibuki is not sure can find them hehe”.

“No, I’m sure you will find them”.

“...”.

“Ng, what’s wrong?”.

“Hm, don’t know but Ibuki has a feeling that you might be right”.

“Glad to hear that”.

 

I approached Leon.

 

“Ou wake up”.

“Ng...oh what’s happen?”.

“Well, show started, you got excited then unconscious”.

“Really? I don’t remember”.

“That’s better”.

 

I looked at Mioda.

 

“Thanks for the show Mioda, great performance there”.

“Heee? Leaving already? How about an encore?”.

“Woohooo an encore! S---” Leon shouted.

“Um, sure that’s great but we need to go now” I said while put my hand in front of Leon’s face.

“Hey...”.

“Shhh...” I hissed at him.

“Hm...well, It can’t be helped, see you later” Ibuki said disappointed.

“Yeah see you later”.

 

Both of us went out from music room.

 

“It’s an encore from Ultimate Musician man”.

“Yeah sure, an encore to hell, you never learn do you ?” I said while walking away.

“Wait, wait...please at last, explain to me”.

“You’re really don’t remember huh ?”.

“Yeah, I just remembered the moment when show is started”.

“In the middle of concert you start to become weird then collapse”.

“How weird?”.

“Not much but sure that’s annoying”.

“Well, sorry then hehe. But man, in my mind it’s like I just watched normal concert” He sounded apologize.

 

That was her specialty, manipulated people with music and lead them to commit any crime that they didn’t even realize it. As a ultimate despair or remnant of despair, Mioda was dangerous because this ability.

 

“So, who is next?”.

“Well, the next one i--”.

“Naegichi! Kuwatachi!”.

 

We turned around and saw Hagakure approached us.

 

“Hey, What are you doing here ?” Leon asked.

“Just walking around but well, my premonition said that if I walk around here I’ll meet you two and here we are”.

“Um, yeah that’s good” I said confused.

“So what are you two doing ?”.

“Just walking around but well, my premonition said that if we walk around here we’ll not meet you but well it seems that I’m wrong” Leon said.

“Good one” I said while giving thumbs up.

“That’s mean”.

“Just kidding, we just want to talk with our senior, something like make new friends okay” Leon said.

“Oh I see”.

“Well, you can join us if you want” I said.

“Really? Then let’s go” Hagakure said happily.

 

I didn’t expect to let him join but well...I thought it was okay so we continued to walk.

 

“So, who is next?” Leon asked again.

“Well, the next one is Fuyuhiko, anyone know him?”.

“Nope” Leon said.

“Hm, it seems that I had heard that name before but sorry no clue”.

“Good, it will be more safe if you don’t know him”.

“Huh? Why?” Leon asked curiously.

“His title is not something that easily to mention in public”.

“You mean like soldier and biker gang leader?”.

“Yup”.

“I have bad feeling about this” Hagakure said terrified.

“Leave title aside, he is good person”.

“Really?”.

“Yeah”.

“Let’s believe in him” Leon said while tapping Hagakure shoulder.

“Well...”.

“So, where we can find him ?” Leon asked.

“Hm, not sure...but by any chance if you look a silver hair girl with glasses that carrying a long stick in her back, then he is around there”.

“Oh is there any reason why he should be there? Don’t tell me, he is stalking that girl”.

“Uaaah, so his title must be something like Ultimate Stalker or Pervert!” Hagakure shouted.

“Um, that’s not it Hagakure and I should say it’s quite opposite if you look at it”.

“Hm, so you say this girl is stalking the boy” Leon said.

“Yeah, I think something like that”.

“So the girl is the pervert here” Hagakure said.

“No and please don’t say it Hagakure, you will be in trouble if they hear you”.

“Talk about her, is she by any chance has long hair that she ties up into two braids on either side of her head with black ribbon securing each braid at the top and bottom ?” Leon asked.

“I’m not sure about her ribbon but yes her hair style is like that”.

“Well, it seems that we find her” Leon said while pointing to someone that stand about 10 meter in front of us.

 

We stopped at once and hide our self.

 

“Naegichi ?”.

“Yeah, that’s her”.

“Wow, she is hot” Leon said.

“Hold your horse mate, we need to find Fuyuhiko first”.

“But man, are you sure that girl stalking this Fuyuhiko boy ?”.

“Well, stalking isn’t quite right, but I’m sure she is always around him”.

“So, they’re dating ?”.

“No, I think but I’m not sure now”.

“That’s suspicious man”.

“Leave it aside, we need to find Fuyuhiko. It will be easy to talk with her if Fuyuhiko around”.

“Don’t tell me this girl is in our list”.

“Yeah she is one of our target but like I said before, it’s hard to approach her if Fuyuhiko isn’t around”.

“Let’s find him fast” Leon said pumped.

“Um, sorry to bother your talk guys, but what’s she doing?” Hagakure asked confused.

 

We looked at her. 5 minutes had passed and it seemed that she didn’t move a bit.

 

“That’s strange, is she wait for someone?” Leon asked.

“If by any chance she wait for someone, still...that’s quite weird, waiting like statue” Hagakure said.

“Something’s wrong, we must talk to her” Leon said.

“No, wait. Look”.

 

She started to move her hand and tried to touch the door but she stopped it. 1 minute passed then she pulled her hand. After some minutes, she tried to touch the door again but she stopped and pulled her hand again. She repeated it again, again and again.

 

“What the hell is she trying to do?” Leon asked confused.

“Beats me”.

“I think she’s troubled with something” Hagakure said.

“I think so too”.

“So let’s ask her” Leon said.

“Hm, okay”.

 

When we were going to approach her, suddenly she walked to the opposite side and after some steps she ran.

 

“What?!” Leon said dumbfounded.

“Hm...wait”.

 

We stopped. The door of class suddenly opened then a small and slim boy with short blond hair went out from there. 

 

“So...is that him?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, that’s Fuyuhiko”.

“Talk about baby face, he is like a kid” Hagakure said.

“Please refrain yourself to make comment like that, I’m sure you don’t want to get problem”.

“Um, I don’t know why but it seems that he is in bad mood” Leon said.

“Huh? Really?”.

“Yeah, look at him”.

 

I looked at him and well, just like Leon said, it seemed that he was in bad mood. He glared at us  and now he started to walk toward us.

 

“Glad to see you again, Ultimate Yakuza” I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -0make-  
> Coming soon
> 
> At last...Fuyuhiko & Peko show up (^^).  
> Well, still busy and fall in slump for awhile but i'll try to keep it up.  
> See you in next chapter (^-^)>.


End file.
